


Ceres: more than friends

by StoryCommission



Series: L'envie's Tales [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCommission/pseuds/StoryCommission
Summary: Commissioned byfhurai.L'envie (oc) belongs tofhurai. Ceres (oc) belongs toDringDring.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: L'envie's Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754401





	1. 1: Fun in the Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai/gifts), [DringDring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DringDring/gifts).



> Commissioned by [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai).  
> L'envie (oc) belongs to [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai). Ceres (oc) belongs to [DringDring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DringDring).

**ファイナルファンタジー Chapter I: Fun in the Evening**

L’envie should have been able to finish this particular project at hand yesterday. But instead of having things finally come together in time, bits of pieces start failing to come through one after another, starting with a late shipment, for one of the most crucial piece for her craft, then followed by the missing informant that was supposed to keep in touch with her every once in a while, which has now been awol for a few days now. Why can’t things just come together on schedule for once? Sure, this is not the first time something like this has happened, but for the situation to spiral out of control so late into the timeline like this… If this keeps up, it’s gonna on her that she has to bear the responsibility for late delivery. L’envie just hopes her client will be much more understanding as she explains the situation tomorrow.

All of this stress piling up just gives her a headache she doesn’t need. A warm, relaxing bath is what she needs. Good thing her lab and private chamber are right under one roof! ...Is what L’envie thinks how this evening is going to go down, as she massages her temple while sauntering into her bedroom, before she is unexpectedly greeted by the side of her friend suddenly spread over her mattress wearing nothing but a tight black lingerie that doesn’t hide much underneath (which ironically covers even much more skin than her usual day outfit). Anyone would have been elated to be greeted by such a nice artistic view, but not L’envie.

“What are you doing here? I thought you won’t be back for another week,” L’envie asks with a pleasant surprise.

“I know, but I just miss you so much that I just decided to finish my job fast and hurry back home to you.” L’envie tries not to show too much when Ceres refers to L’envie as ‘her’ home.

“Well, I’m glad that at least one of us manages to be done with their work.” Still worn out from stress, L’envie stumbles into her bathroom, turning the tab for warm water half-heartedly.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Tired? Poor baby, let me take care of you.” Ceres comes from behind the bluenette, her much broader frame easily hunching over L’envie from behind, hands massaging and lips kissing L’envie’s neck, her lacy front pressed against L’envie’s tense back.

“Hey, don’t think that just because I’m tired, I’d let you slip off,” L’envie says, poking at one of Ceres’ tit. “You know the rules. No clothes allowed.”

“Yes, yes, I get it.” Ceres responses easy goingly by stripping off her clothes, flicking off her bra top and kicking off her panties, until she stands buck naked with nothing to cover her skin, exposing her athletic curves that L’envie has known so well these past few months.

Ceres’ nipples are pressed against L’envie’s back when she leans over once more, hands making themselves busy by massaging at L’envie’s tits while they wait for the hot water to fill up the tub. Too tired to take her clothes off herself, Ceres is more than happy to lend her friend a helping hand, making sure to grope and massage all the way through along the way as well. Before L’envie knows it, she is already standing buck naked in her own bathroom, with her erection standing proud in between her legs, the lewd transformation must have taken part somewhere along the line of her being stripped and kneaded.

Ceres pampers her well, making sure that L’envie doesn’t even have to lift a single finger as the bigger woman wisk L’envie off her feet and carefully lower her into the water once it’s ready. The pinkette joins her friend in the bathtub from behind, her legs so on either side of L’envie’s as she draws a sponge across L’envie’s skin, part cleaning, part teasing. L’envie shivers as she can feel her friend’s warm breath brushes against her damp skin, with Ceres paying a little bit more attention against L’envie’s sensitive tits and pussy, before finally giving her shifted dick a gentle tweak. Knowing just how sensitive L’envie’s body is, pre-cum falls in a steady stream, before long increasing the water level with her contribution.

Ceres leaves washing L’envie’s hair for last, her fingers feel like heaven to the knot in L’envie’s veins. L’envie feels so relaxed that she feels like she can just fall asleep right here and now.

As much as Ceres loves her friend’s dick, she makes sure to wrap things up before it can get out of hands, rinsing L’envie’s body off then wraps her in nice fluffy towel. Ceres continues to carry L’envie off, this time placing her on the comfy bed, making sure to dry her off properly. After all, Ceres didn’t do all this for nothing. She still wants to get her fair share of dicking.

Ceres continues by using her mouth to dry the bluenette off, making sure to trail her tongue through every inch of displayed skin, from her neck to her tits, her stomach, then straight down to the big cock standing at attention. Ceres swallows L’envie up like it’s the most natural thing to do, allowing her throat to be stretched far as the member glides in without much restrain. L’envie’s hips jolt in surprise, eyes closed and head in clouds, yet still has the energy to get all hard.

Ceres pops the dick out of her mouth just so she can reposition herself and sinks right into it. “Don’t worry, dear, I’ll take care of you.” The rocking hips against L’envie’s pelvis is gentle and soothing, yet still as intense as pink pussy squeezes the milk out of her dick. Ceres manages to bring her to completion just as soon as L’envie eyes flutter close in pure bliss, womb full with cum.

Soaked in L’envie’s soapy essence, Ceres crawls to bed, rolling beside L’envie and gathering her friend in her arms, taking a deep breath in the sweet scent of her beloved. She puts L’envie’s dick in her and lazily ruts against it, making L’envie’s groan out at the teasing.

They both try to catch their breath as L’envie’s dick stays buried inside Ceres’ cunt. Ceres only closes her eyes for a moment, too comforted by the familiar presence of her friend, before she finds herself being jostled up again by the eager dick in her womb. When she flutters her eyes open, it is to find the familiar sensation of her friend’s dick gliding in and out of her cream-stained cunt, L’envie’s full, hard cock filling her up in the most wonderful way it possibly can, stroking all her sensitive insides  _ just right  _ until it finally draws a climax out of her.

L’envie empties herself out inside Ceres, before finally falling back to bed with panting breath. She swears she only closes her eyes for a moment, before Ceres eventually picks herself back up and L’envie finds the bed being jostled up. When L’envie is finally paying attention again, she finds herself already tied up to the bed frame, Ceres pacing back and forth just waiting for L’envie to give the pinkette her attention again.

“Already? Not even gonna wait for me?” L’envie speaks up.

“You didn’t either, but it doesn’t seem like anyone’s complaining,” Ceres counters in return.

Judging from the tightness wrapped all over her body, L’envie supposes Ceres had put her blue leather getup on while she was asleep. Her dick is out though, and already semi hard from Ceres’ proximity. For one final addition, Ceres wraps a blindfold over L’envie’s eyes, such so she can keep the bluenette guessing.

L’envie lets out a sharp intake of air when when Ceres suddenly grabs a fistful of her dick. But just as soon as Ceres makes contact, she quickly releases it without a second though, making L’envie almost cries out at the lost contact. A minute pass before Ceres comes on her again, this time wrapping her lips around the bulbous head. L’envie can fill Ceres’ throat with her generous load, if only the pinkette doesn’t jump away the moment L’envie’s about to give in. Just as Ceres leaves L’envie to wonder in the dark once more, Ceres’ pussy suddenly descended down on L’envie turgid cock without warning, swallowing her up all the way to the cervix, taking everything her dick can give. L’envie is just about ready to smash Ceres to oblivion, when Ceres suddenly lifts her hips up just as soon without warning, leaving L’envie’s cock bobbing free and wanting once more.

Ceres keeps alternating her pace, making sure that L’envie keeps guessing. Just when L’envie manages to get used to the pussy wrapped tight around her dick, Ceres quickly dislodges herself, replacing her presence with fingers inside L’envie’s cunt. The intrusion is not unwelcomed, but she was having such a good time being squeezed up and down by her friend’s pussy, she was actually looking forward to cream all over inside that womb. But now L’envie is all tensed up and her seeds are spilling down from her still throbbing cock and staining her inner thighs.

Ceres playfulling scoops up some of the seeds into her fingers, then puts some in her mouth. “Hmm, yum.” The thought of a readily fertile womb is right there in front of her, yet still remains unfilled, is really driving the aether enabled L’envie all crazy with lust. It makes L’envie act more like a beast with one thing in mind, and she angles her hips vigorously in a subconscious level.

“Haha, so eager,” Ceres can’t help but chuckle at the display, driving L’envie further insane. There has always been this beast inside of her called a male, and she had always been afraid to let it out before. Minfilia had helped her get adjusted to its presence and needs, but L’envie had never truly let it run wild like this before. She can trust Ceres to protect herself if things ever go out of control though. 

Ceres continues to play this game of cat and mouse with L’envie, always one step ahead of the game, keeping the bluenette guessing on where her next move is going to be. Rare L’envie is able to tell what the pinkette has in mind, always so quick to change her pace when she knows L’envie is close to cumming.

L’envie lets out a growl of frustration, before Ceres finally gives in and lets her friend cums all over her tits, rubbing the mess against L’envie’s own pelvis, and then the bluenette’s own tits, massaging two sets of breasts together in a lewd dance.

Fucking finally. Ceres is making L’envie get all worked up chasing after her. If this is how she likes to play, then don’t blame her if she returns the favor later.

It is only when L’envie is truly eager and desperate that Ceres finally releases the bluenette out of her restraints, only to fuck her wild on the bed. L’envie is so eager to move her hips at this point that Ceres just happily opens her legs and lets the other woman devour her completely.

L’envie’s dick is so generous on her spend that Ceres ends up receiving a blast after blast of semen right up her cunt, sending waves of pleasure from all that rigorous pressure.

L’envie is cumming in an incredible speed that is inhumanly impossible. No man would have been able to do something like this. It is only the magic of possessing two genders in one that L’envie’s able to keep up. Even so, cumming so much in so little time is draining even to her person. In the end, after nonstop cumming for minutes, she finally passes out after one last wad of cum. Ceres caresses the side of her cheek, muttering her thanks with ghostly gentle touches.

* * *

When L’envie finally snaps out of her trance, she finds herself already with wrists and ankles tied up, a collar already attached on her neck, linked to the leash inside Ceres’ hand, the pinkette’s hips already attached with a strap on. She can tell immediately what’s gonna happen next, and her exhausted self quickly pants out of excitement. “Yes, Mistress, please—” she opens her mouth, but Ceres quickly hushes her. “Now, now, don’t get too excited. Be a good pet and open up for me, yes? And while you are at it, why don’t you pretend like you actually don’t want this, huh?”

“B-but Mistress, I do want—”

“Hush now, be a good pet and follow my instructions, yes? Do you want this inside you, right?” Ceres gestures at the fake cock protruding from in between her hips. Ceres wields her attached-on organ like she was born with it, even more natural than how L’envie reacts to hers.

“Y-yes, yes, I will, Mistress~!”

L’envie imagines what she should do to act like she doesn’t want that big giant cock buried inside her, so she pictures being roughly pushed down and taken from behind like an animal, all while trashing and panting. Yes, that makes sense. (She knows in her mind she really shouldn’t want to be treated like this, but it’s different with Ceres. She trusts the pinkette to take good care of her, in whatever form necessary. She will never hurt her.) 

(Yes, it’s kinda fucked up, especially considering what had happened to her, but with Ceres, L’envie only knows how to get excited.)

“M-Mistress, p-please don’t do this. P-please don’t put that big fat cock inside me. I p-promise I’ll be good!”

“Hmm, are you sure?” Ceres purs from behind. “Proof it to me then. Lie down and present your pussy to me. I want you to show me how sincere you are.”

“A-alright then.” L’envie pretends to be a bimbo who does as she is told, dropping down, landing on her tits as cushions, then lifts her hips up in the air, all while still pretty much tied up. It takes some wiggling around on the floor, but she eventually manages to do it. “W-what do you think, Mistress?”

Ceres takes her time accessing her pet’s form, before finally nudging the bare pussy lips with the tip of her toes. “Hmm, nice and pink, just like how I like it.” She doesn’t give any warning at all as she suddenly yanks on the leash in her hand, choking L’envie up slightly at the motion, before climbing right on top L’envie’s spread form and positions herself right in between the bluenette’s legs, then angles her hips so that her fake cock is pressing against L’envie’s entrance.

Inside, L’envie wants to scream that she wants the thing inside so badly. But then she also remembers that she is supposed to play a part here, so she does as expected. “B-but Mistress, you promised!”

“Promises are made to be broken, pet. Besides, your pussy is all wet and ready for me already. Don’t tell me you don’t want this?” Ceres runs the plastic tip up and down L’envie’s entrance, further goating the bluenette for promises of penetration. It takes everything within L’envie’s power to  **_not_ ** just shift her hips down to meet that promising thickness. 

“P-please, Mistress, I promise to be good! Don’t ram me hard with that thick, bulbous cock! You’re gonna ruin my poor pussy!”

“And so what if I do? Look at this naughty cock of yours. It’s already so wet and leaking! You want this as much as I do!”

“No, I—”  _ Slam! _ Ceres enters her without much warning, and that is all L’envie can take before letting out a strangled scream. It feels so fucking  _ good _ that she just wants Ceres to ram into her in and out fast to oblivion. She wants to be fucked silly by the only person she can trust on giving up control. She wants to be pampered wholly and become undone by this wonderful person.

Yet as much as she wants to be fucked silly by her partner, Ceres simply lingers as she stretches L’envie’s opening, strap on cock rammed from tip to base inside the nest of the bluenette’s womb, all warm and inviting. The device is generous enough to allow Ceres to feel the vibration and contractions of her partner’s vagina while she is inside her; this truly is a work of art experience, crafted by none other than her friend truly.

“This feels nice, no?” Ceres asks nonchalantly like this is just some everyday conversation as she starts moving slowly inside L’envie, in and out of that hungry, naughty pussy. “Who would have thought that the local master craftswoman can make something as naughty as this? If anyone ever catches wind of the kind of invention you’ve been up to lately, people would have been truly scandalized. No wonder you’ve been distracted and fall behind on your orders lately. You’ve been spending most of your time making an imitation, functional cock, modeled out of the internal cavern of your vagina! No wonder it always pressed everything in there every time it enters. Hmm, just look at you now, my little pet, all slobbering wet just from a sex toy. Tell me, L’envie, should I fuck you harder?”

“Y-yes, please!”

“Huh, but I thought you’re supposed to play pretend to not want this? Should I stop now?”

L’envie practically lets out a squeal when Ceres tries to retract. “N-NO—! ...I mean,  _ please _ , Mistress. Don’t ruin my pussy with that big cock!”

“Oh really? But you’ve ruined mine so many times, with that greedy cock of yours!” Ceres wiggles inside for emphasis, touching L’envie internal nerve-endings. ”Don’t you think it’s about damn time that I get to do the same to this lovely pussy of yours?”

Just as L’envie’s about to ask what the pinkette has planned in mind, Ceres suddenly pulls back, giving enough room so that only the tip of her fake cock remains inside L’envie, before grabbing the bluenette by her ankles and turns her around, making L’envie feels like she is a rag doll being tossed around, before the bluenette finally ends on her sweaty back on the floor, and Ceres slams down again so that she can penetrate the bluenette wholly, this time face to face, their pelvis and ass flushes together, L’envie all filled up all the way form the base of her ring muscle to her uterus. L’envie is panting heavily from the penetration, her tits bouncing up and down to the rhythm of her lungs. “C-Ceres— This is—” her mouth gapes like a fish, so overwhelmed by the thorough fulfillment. L’envie has never been filled like this before; at least not out of her own pleasure.

“What’s this, my lovely pet? Are you saying you feel overwhelmed by my cock inside you? You shouldn’t be! After all, I have taken more than enough share of your cock to make me pregnant 20 times already! Something like this should be an easy  _ glide _ for you,“ Ceres chuckles merrily as she slams down into L’envie’s vulnerable pussy with reckless abandon, bumping right into the bluenette’s insides right at her g-spot, making L’envie pumps out cum right after cum at every turn, her body tremoring with climax even as she grow exhausted and her semen supply going dry. Just when she thinks she doesn’t have anything more to give, her body surprises her by responding to Ceres’ demands.

“How’s that, my little pet? Satisfied yet?”

“Y-yes, I am done,” the lie naturally move past her lips, even as L’envie’s heart says otherwise.  _ Please drain me some more, Mistress! _

“Huh, you don’t sound so sincere? Perhaps I should play with you a little bit more?” Ceres purposefully angles herself out, so that L’envie’s opening is stretched out beyond believe. L’envie lets out a squeal, trapped between the edge of fear and ecstasy, making Ceres want to tease her even more. L’envie’s pussy stretches to occupy the strain of flesh, and Ceres slams back home to fill L’envie up once more.

Holding onto both of L’envie’s ankles for leverage, Ceres continues to fuck into L’envie’s tight pussy in a merciless pace. Having her legs and most of her lower body being lifted up like this make L’envie’s head slightly dizzy. It doesn’t help that her breath is being cut off short from the inward arch of her spine, her tits heavy over her lungs, cock full in her cunt; yet L’envie will encourage Ceres to do more damage if given the chance.

Ceres thrusts into L’envie’s greedy cunt until the bluenette gets fucked silly, her breathing raspy and morphs into some sort of a wail. L’envie creams ever so generous at every delicious penetration, turning into some sort of a spurting machine that can’t be stopped.

Everything culminates to hours of strain on end, with Ceres truly pampering L’envie with a sea of lust.

Everything aches so badly when they are done, but it only brings a smile of L’envie at the thought of how well and thoroughly ‘loved’ she is.

* * *

L’envie was flabbergasted when Ceres first suggested this idea to her. It’s not like they’ve made a set date for it or anything, just discussing about it like an abstract concept. Ceres knew about what had happened to L’envie, of course, and at least had the decency to wait until the bluenette grew adjusted to the pinkette’s presence to eventually suggest something of his caliber. But still, this is quite the big step Ceres is asking L’envie to take.

“You want me to do _ what _ now?”

“Surrender control. To me, completely. It is the only way for you to not feel fear anymore, at all. But of course, I won’t make you do it, and you don’t have to decide right now. Just know that I will not abuse the control you’ve entrusted to me. Give me your mind and body, and I swear I will make sure you will not regret it. I’ll give you so much pleasure, you will know nothing more than my body and what I can do for you right after.“

That was a lot to think about, of course, so L’envie asked for some time to think about it first. It was not an easy decision to be made in such a short span of time, after all. Though L’envie had to admit, the more she put more thoughts into it, the more Ceres’ offer started to make sense.

L’envie had no choice at all whatsoever when those men overwhelmed her body. That dark event led to her first introduction to sex that she would rather forget. But with Ceres, it would be different. Because for starters, Ceres is someone that L’envie would consider to be a good friend to her. She knew she would be safe with her, and that was all that mattered.

After spending a few days weighting on the pros and cons in her head, L’envie eventually agreed.

“Really? That’s great! Now, I’ve drawn a rough blueprint on what you can make next!” Ceres sounded so elated, but the blueprint was rather unexpected. Turned out L’envie was not the only one who had been lamenting about stuff thoroughly these past few days.

The device Ceres was asking L’envie to make, to put it mildly, is a strap on, complete with a realistic looking cock. L’envie can bet where this thing is going to end up  _ in,  _ and suddenly found herself gulping with tingling excitement. She poured her hours day and night working to finish the project, almost abandoning her other work projects along the way. Even going as far as to make a negative replica of the inside of her cunt so that the cock would fit inside perfectly when it was done.

But when it was finally time to test the device, Ceres simply took the presented invention and stored it, gave L’envie a peck and her payment, then went off with it. To say that L’envie was disappointed was an underestimation.

“Wait a minute, you’re not using it for someone else, are you?”

“No, of course not. How can I use such a thoughtful gift on someone else other than my missus? Of course, I will use it on you and you only. But not now. All in due time, darling,” Ceres winks, reassuring the girl, before distracting the bluenette with addictive kisses, which quickly turns into a makeout session that ends with Ceres’ throat wrapped around L’envie’s giant dick.

Some time actually passed before Ceres actually put some good use to the strap on, well when L’envie had well forgotten about it and the agreed offer.

It was overwhelming, and everything only L’envie could ever dream off. She felt so free and safe to explore her sexuality, L’envie actually felt like she could be safe even when her body was used to milk out cum for hours. Because she knew that Ceres would stop if she ever asked her (but she didn’t want this to end).

* * *

“Hey, Blue. How are you doing?” Ceres peaks L’envie with a kiss to the cheek.

L’envie lets out a half drained, half exhasperated groan, puffing her cheeks sulkingly, the hour hand in the clock either showing it’s 4 a.m. at dawn or 4 p.m. at noon. It’s tough to tell the time when one has been fucked utterly senseless.

“I’m sore,” she croaks in a sulky complaint.

“Oh, I know, baby. You were so great last night.”

“Don’t you think you should take a turn next time? It’s only fair.” L’envie’s pussy was filled for so many times that she swears it is swollen now. She never had any use for it before, so in a sense Ceres is her first time. (Her ‘attacks’ do not count.)

“Aw, are you sulking, baby? Don’t worry, I’m gonna make it up to you right now.” Ceres hoists L’envie’s bottom half up like she did last night, except this time she is no longer wearing that strap on, so it is L’envie’s dick that goes inside her this time.

Just like the last, Ceres grabs L’envie by the ankles to yank the bluenette toward herself, except on this round it is Ceres who is fucking herself using L’envie’s dick. L’envie’s dick, ever so eager little riser for a strong female, is already throbbing and well on its way to its first climax of the day. L’envie drools uncontrollably as both ladies’ boob jiggle at every vibration of their movements, Ceres ever so energetically fill herself with L’envie’s cock, the bluenette already so boneless that she just lets the girl have her way with her.

“—S-so nice… so tight. I-I-I’m cumming~!” L’envie shoots out one climax after another, and Ceres tirelessly work L’envie’s dick in and out of her, very welcoming when greeting the spurts of semen. It’s so  _ hot, thick _ , and  _ creamy _ running the internal walls of her cunt, they shoot out just in the right angle to brush against her sensitive insides, making her knees weak at the delicious tremor. The sensation of L’envie’s familiar essence running down her cannal is bringing Ceres all sorts of sensations, to the point that she doesn’t think she will mind even if one of them eventually takes root in her.  _ (Someday, maybe.) _

Ceres repeatedly fills herself up with L’envie ever eager cock, to the point that her pelvis starts feeling sore from all the bumping, yet she doesn’t care, continuing to chase after that edge with reckless abandon. Of course, she still checks on L’envie every once in a while, making sure that the bluenette still wants to take her on. “Yes, of course! Don’t you dare fucking stop!  _ —feels so good! _ ” L’envie hisses in ecstasy, almost biting into her own tongue in the process.

Ceres continues to fuck her pussy, using L’envie’s cock to find that feverish climax, until both of them cums hard, one row after another, before eventually falling into a pile of heap of bodies and sweat, so worked up and strained that they have actually used up all their energy for fucking.

And once they are done, Ceres uses her last bit of strength to carry her girl back onto the bed, inner thighs running with heavy, generous cream, tucking L’envie safely in the warmth of the blanket before Ceres herself comes from the back as the big spoon, gathering the bluenette in her arms to keep her safe and warm. L’envie snuggles happily into the cavern of their molded bodies, letting out a small, satisfied sigh as Ceres encloses her fist around L’envie’s dick to jerk it off to completion one last time, staining the sheets with her thick spend, before closing their eyes peacefully. The entire day’s worth of flurring activity is enough even for an insatiable appetite such as L’envie’s aether gene to finally feel sate and tucks itself back into L’envie’s clitoris, her vulva back to normal.


	2. 2: Revenge in the Morning

**ファイナルファンタジー Chapter II: Revenge in the Morning**

Ceres is snoring steadily against L’envie’s neck. The bluenette finds this moment somewhat endearing. It has been a few months since they started this exchange, and every single time has been groundbreakingly elevating. They have had so much fun together, L’envie never wants any of this to end. She is so carried away by the waves of happiness that soon she quickly forgets about one important thing: her lover.

Minfilia has been missing for almost a year now, yet there is still no words from her guilt or the scout she has secretly sent out to investigate the matter. Either Minfilia is still in some sort of deep undercover mission that requires her to disappear for an uncertain period of time, or something much worse has happened to her. Either way, L’envie hates being left in the dark like this, yet she is powerless to do anything about the situation. What is she doing to say to the Scions of the Seventh, if she storms into their office? “ _I am your guildmaster’s lover, so tell me everything you know about what happened to her_ ”? Things have only started to bloom between her and Minfilia, they haven’t even told anyone about their relationship just yet. She would sound like a fraud.

Honestly, sometimes L’envie can’t help but to be racked with guilt, especially when it kinda feels like she is slowly replacing Minfilia with Ceres’ presence. Even though she is not (at least that’s what she keeps telling herself every time she bottoms out inside Ceres’ delectable cunt.) But what else can L'envie do when she can’t tell if Minfilia is truly dead or alive? Be hung up on that sliver of hope all the way to the end? And what if the worst has truly come to pass? Does she just… not move on for the rest of her life?

This is just a temporary solution, L’envie keeps deluding herself. Ceres is a good friend, one who provides comfort to her well being — bodily and mind — that she can find some form of solace with. They’re both lonely and are just looking to relieve themselves from real life problems. What’s the harm of providing some distractions with a little bit of fun?

Minfilia had been L’envie’s pillar when she finally broke through her most traumatic days. Ghosts still haunted her, when the blonde knight finally shone through her nightmare and let her finally be herself, without shame or fear. Those were the golden days. But when she disappeared… L’envie felt lost. At least with Ceres, she can feel normal again. She needs this… needs her good friend, even when a part of her feels like she is being unloyal. Minfilia will understand… she hopes.

L’envie is trying to process her guilt here, yet her genitalia is throbbing into a full blown mass with a mind of its own. She lets out a frustrated groan, and tries to will it to go away, but in the process making squelching sounds that inadvertently makes Ceres up. ( _Later, she reassures herself. There will be plenty of time to grieve about her guilt after this._ )

“Hmm, yum.” Ceres gestures at her flat stomach for L’envie to settle in, and the bluenette wastes no time in rubbing herself against the other woman’s body. Ceres in turn begins to roll her hips in time with L’envie, chasing the intoxicating mix of sensations coursing through her veins. L’envie trembles before she meets her climax, splashing her warm essence all over Ceres’ toned front.

Gazing at how beautiful a sight Ceres is being covered in her cum, L’envie makes a move to lower her head, and Ceres leans back on her back so that she can give her partner a better access. L’envie naturally settles herself in between Ceres’ legs, kneeling on all fours and diving into Ceres’ pink core to worship the cunt that has given her so much pleasure before.

L’envie eats Ceres’ pussy like a hungry woman, caressing, sucking and kissing, making sure that she is showering the other woman with as much attention as possible. As L’envie moans her enclosed lips against Ceres’ clit, the pinkette throws her head back in ecstasy, withering and tensing up from all the delicious trembles. L’envie loves to play with her clit, knowing just how sensitive Ceres is to the contact, circling her mouth around the sensitive nub, blowing air and flicking tongue repeatedly, until she ultimately brings the caramel skinned xaela to a climax all over L’envie’s porcelain face. With the glistening mess sprayed everywhere, L’envie takes her time cleaning Ceres and herself up, sending delicious thrills up Ceres’ senses once more as she goes along, making the already ruined xaela ready again for another climax.

Ceres is still very much turned on even after cumming twice by L’envie’s mouth, so she starts begging for L’envie to make her cum again. L’envie is done using her mouth though, jaws having turned numb from so much workout, retrieving her head and straightening her spine, before suddenly replacing it with the aching hardness emerged from in between her thick tights. Ceres stares at the marvelous size displayed right in front of her, before watching it slowly being inserted into her cunt, stretching her walls up inch by delicious inch until it lands smack in the base of her aching cunt, itching to get a good pounding.

“ _Fuck_ , please, fuck me hard, L’envie!” Ceres gasps as L’envie immediately complies, pulling back before slamming right back in real hard, almost knocking the air out of Ceres’ lungs from how solid she penetrates. Once, twice, thrice, Ceres feels like she is already on the verge of cumming as L’envie shakes her entire body at every thrust, core already leaking with pre-cum from how sensitive she is, positively trembling in rapturing bliss, making another soaking mess in the sheets.

L’envie is also close to hitting her limit, having been playing with Ceres so much that she almost lets her cream slip out. All it takes is just the right _nudge_ and _squeeze_ , and the white-horned female is becoming undone. The sudden rush of flooding cum fills Ceres up right in the perfect blasting angle, pushing her to release her own ejaculation as well, walls clamping down to milk L’envie in a perfect unending loopback circle of giving and receiving.

Cock still heavy with blood and semen, L’envie changes her angle, lifting one of Ceres’ legs up over her shoulder so that she can fuck the pinkette from the side, allowing her to hammber into the black-horned xaela one last time and giving the pinkette every last wad of cum she has to offer, not giving a crap to the fact that they are both breathless and drained of energy right this moment, giving her cock one last push to blast out a ounce of cum, adding up to the already piling liquid pooled inside Ceres’ womb. The trickling of cum is all Ceres can feel as L’envie lazily retrieves her spent cock, allowing it to morph back to its original state, pussy still gaping from so much pounding and stretching.

L’envie sluggishly continues to lavish on Ceres’ skin as they both recuperate coming down from the high, Ceres still lies spread on the bed and L’envie right on top of her, chest and thighs brushing against one another in a sensual tangle, while L’envie’s mouth moves onto Ceres’ neck, showering her with wet kisses. They continue this soft play until L’envie is ready again, clit morphing into a full on raging hard dick. This time, L’envie lifts Ceres up onto her hands and knees, before entering the xaela from behind. L’envie’s hands gripping tight on Ceres’ hips, the white-horn female uses it as leverage to swing herself in and out of the pinkette’s tight cunt like a pendulum, repeatedly hammering inside Ceres with quite a reckless abandon, groaning from how good it feels.

L’envie can also tell that Ceres is enjoying this attention, especially from the way the pinkette’s black scaly tail tenses up, then whips back and forth playfully like a restless cat, almost on edge from how drastic L’envie’s thrusts become. Out of instinct, L’envie runs her fingertips across Ceres’ spine, from the nape of the pinkette’s neck, south to her back, and all the way down to the base of her black tail. Ceres’ tail almost whips out in electric shock as L’envie circles her fists around the base of it, the part thicker than an arm, sensitive to the touch (something that can only be done between two individuals who trust each other enough to do this), before finally running her hand to the rest of the length, stopping mid-point, then begins twisting her arm around it, so that the tail gets coiled around the limb.

Ceres makes a protesting flick from the tip of her tail, now knowing where L’envie is going with this, but the bluenette hushes her down, wanting to calm her down and go along with the plan. L’envie alone didn’t actually plan for things to take a turn this route, but the moment she saw Ceres’ tail flicking high up in the air, she knew that she must do something about this; she just hadn’t known what. Now L’envie finishes coiling Ceres’ tail around her arm one more turn, binding the pinkette to her tough enough, before actually using it as leverage to yank Ceres onto her, using it as a makeshift replacement leash.

Ceres’ tail is thick and strong enough to make this work and not hurt. At first Ceres lets out a surprise mewl, but when L’envie’s cock slams down inside her _just right_ , they know that this is the way to go. So when L’envie yanks the pinkette back toward her pelvis the second time around, Ceres already knows what to expect, and welcomes it.

With a new, almost forceful angle, L’envie can penetrate Ceres deeper from behind — and there will never be anything better than having a big cock stuffed inside the xaela deep enough!

Every tug of Ceres’ tail is followed by a fast slam to the hilt by L’envie, the bluenette having the total control of where things can go, and Ceres is more than willing to surrender the reign to L’envie, if it means she will get even more delicious pleasure ramming in and out of her raw cunt. She’s so addicted to this wonderful feeling that she becomes quite lost in it, not expecting anything to get even better than this, until L’envie suddenly does something unexpected than pokes Ceres, right in the ass.

Ceres’ asshole clenches tight against the unexpected intrusion, though it is anything but unwelcomed, because right at that moment, Ceres’ body has decided that this is finally _it_. She is becoming undone, the coil in her body finally loosening up, and out goes her release blasting out like a broken dam.

The sudden tightness of her walls around L’envie cock pushes the bluenette to cum alongside her friend, shooting out a steady stream of cum up Ceres’ belly, filling up the black-horn female’s uterus with her hot seeds.

Falling back onto her back from the excursion, L’envie pulling Ceres down with her, member still lodged inside the black-horned female. She lies panting with her heartbeat beating in her guts, her nose growing cold from breathing too fast. They settle in a breathless heap for a couple of minutes, with Ceres’ back lying against L’envie’s chest, just enjoying the closeness of each others’ bodies, before L’envie dares to attempt anything further with her partner. L’envie grabs Ceres by her ankles, lift them way up above the pinkette’s black horns, then begins rolling her hips again, sliding in and out of Ceres’ tender cunt, making squelching sounds when she pumps out some of the cream inside the pinkette along the way, the cocktail of cum from their previous climaxes going on an overflow from all the shaking and smacking.

They both get to watch as L’envie’s semen gets pumped in reverse, the air tight suction of L’envie’s cock against Ceres’ cunt making it possible, plus they are making room for when a new batch of load is coming.

Ceres almost regrets at the lost of cum in her belly, but that quickly changes soon when L’envie starts picking up her pace again.

Scrambling to get up, L’envie somehow manages to get Ceres to all fours on the bed, before finally pounding into her pussy until they both start to cum. This time, L’envie cums inside her so much that the sheer quantity of it is enough to bloat Ceres up, to the point that her stomach starts to swell up from how much intake of semen her womb is forced to take in. Ceres keeps thinking that it should stop at any given moment now, but the more seconds tick pass by, the more semen keeps overflooding her cunt, to the point that even the mattress beneath them is soaking up all the liquid. (If Ceres was so sure she won’t get pregnant before, she might as well be right now. That’s how much cum there is.)

Ceres doesn’t think she has ever felt this full before. It’s a different kind of full from when she eats too much, or drinks cum too much. Regardless, she feels like her eyes are going to bug out any moment now thanks to the overwhelming fullness. Still, when L’envie tries to pull out of Ceres’ cunt mid-point of cumming, the xaela whines from the suddenly lost. Ceres doesn’t have to be left longing for too long though, because just as soon as L’envie retrieves from her flooding cunt, the bluenette goes right ahead and angles herself right into Ceres’ ass.

L’envie slams down _hard_ into Ceres’ back passage, arching the xaela’s hips so _way up_ that Ceres’ ass is presented upward, facing the ceiling for easy access. L’envie’s cock is so drenched from blasting cum that she can use that as leverage for an easy glide into the tight anal passage, and fill that other end of the channel with a blast of her climax as well, making sure that Ceres is properly hydrated with semen, so impossibly full and thoroughly pampered.

Finally, when Ceres doesn’t think she can hold it all in much longer anymore, L’envie pulls out of Ceres, ass so full of her load that she might just come bursting out if Ceres does as much as one wrong movement, and slams back into Ceres’ tender vaginal passage. “ _Uugghh!_ ” Ceres lets out a none so gentle groan as L’envie continues to release an unstoppably stream of seeds into her womb, with still more to come. It’s another big one this time too.

It gets so overwhelmingly full that Ceres feels like thumbling down to the bed with resignment, and that is what she eventually decides, so strained and weak that she can’t handle holding herself back anymore. As she rolls down on the bed with her front, L’envie carefully follows Ceres’ body, cock still stuffed up that bloating cunt, gently hands brushing against the pink hair sticking to Ceres’ labored face, the kind gesture an extreme contrast to the brutal way L’envie’s cock is treating her cunt.

With Ceres’ head pressed down on the bed heavily, L’envie eventually settles herself to sit right on top of Ceres’ loosely prone form, right on top of Ceres’ plump caramel ass cheeks, the unstoppable dick still cumming from inside Ceres’ poor pussy with a merciless jet. At first L’envie tries to lean back so that she can having an easy time releasing her seeds, settling herself in between Ceres’ parted lets from on top; but when it finally gets to the last ounce of her climax, L’envie begins leaning in again, wanting to get everything out altogether, groaning huskily against Ceres’ ears as she fills her girl up with her insane amount of magicked aether urges.

Once L’envie is done, she turns Ceres’ body around around, so that she can kiss her in the mouth, then allow some leftover trickle of thick cum to land right square on the pinkette’s chest, the seeds warm and blanketing her tan skin.

“— _phuah_. Thank you for that. I didn’t even know something like that can be done in one sitting. And I mean it! Thank you for the amazing evening, love. And this great morning!” Ceres eventually speaks up when she can finally form proper strings of words once more.

“I aim to please, my lady,” L’envie replies with a touch dramatic, still feeling rather high from their latest excursion. “And thank you to you too, for being such an awesome friend, who is willing to stick in my life through thick and thin.”

“Don’t forget when it’s _thick_ ,” Ceres chuckles at her own joke.

* * *

L’envie has been living as a bottom for so long that she didn’t even know how she took control in their lovemaking. All she knows is, once it starts, she just lets her instinct guide her to do all the things she wanna do, that she never got the chance to, take pleasure when it is given ever so freely by her trusted partner. She didn’t expect to be such a champion at it, to be able to marvel at the line of body Ceres presents. It sure does help that she has got such a willing and enthusiastic partner though!

Ceres is always wet for her, her body emitting this sweet, fertile fragrant that just gets L’envie’s virile ether going. Every time she has Ceres’ body bent over to show off her perfect ass and sex, as L’envie wants to do is just slam her way into that sweet little hole to the point of exhaustion, to the brink of madness until she can’t go on anymore, until even her ever hungry clit-turned-dick can’t give anymore seed and revert back to its natural state.

L’envie loves it so much when she exhausts herself fucking, to the point that all her seeds are all dried up, released from her body and deposited right onto Ceres’ cunt, ass, throat, and skin, covering the pinkette with a nice blanketing coat of semen, body thoroughly claimed.

But now that L’envie has had her fun, it is now back to Ceres’ turn again to have some fun with the white-horned raen. Or at least, that is what L’envie hopes to happen, though Ceres now has a different type of fun in mind. Instead of riding her dick hard all the way to dawn like how she did before, Ceres instead collars L’envie and ties up the other end of the lease onto some wall hook. L’envie is not so concerned about it, since they do a lot of BDSM play a lot, but something is different about it this time. Instead of soldering toward the now restrained L’envie, Ceres steps back from where the bluenette is, then begins playing with herself.

Ceres draws lazy circles around her clit, before eventually slipping her own fingers into her own cunt, one, two, three. L’envie finds her own breath hitching from the display, her cock already twitching, ready to fuck. But Ceres doesn’t give the raen her cunt, instead continues to play with herself, purposefully drawing things out so that L’envie will be mad with lust, and no way to truly unleash herself onto. Even when L’envie’s cock is leaking mad like crazy, to the point of staining her entire length and thighs, as well as the floor beneath her feet, Ceres refuses to come to her, while L’envie has no way to approach, her collar tugs her back down when she tries to go beyond her reach.

Even when L’envie bucks her hips in desperation, trying to entice her friend with her body, Ceres still refuses to give in, let alone sink into her dick. It seems Ceres is pretty determined to let L’envie suffer while remain wanting. She leaves L’envie be as she satisfies herself, heterochrome amber eyes sparkling with glee, certainly having the most fun out of the two. But if L’envie thinks this is already torture, what she is currently experiencing right now is certainly nothing compared to Ceres’ next trick.

After having waited for so long, the pinkette xaela finally saunters over to L’envie and picks the bluenette’s thighs apart, gentle hands grabbing at her already aching penis and positioning it to that pink curled tan entrance, body gliding forward. Just when L’envie thinks she is finally going to earn her reward, she finds herself instead gliding over Ceres’ flat stomach, missing her wet pink heat in a few inches. L’envie lets out a frustrated groan, angling herself forward again, but Ceres angles herself away just at the nick of time yet again.

Ceres likes to tease, especially by feigning penetration, making L’envie whines every time her efforts always end up in another failure; even knowing the kind of game Ceres likes to play. Somehow along the way, L’envie will find her dick slipping Ceres’ entrance by an angle, sending her length skirting through Ceres’ taut stomach instead, cream spreading and making it even more slippery. Or L’envie’s dick will end up slipping through the gap in between Ceres’ toned tan thighs, her arched length ending up cradling around Ceres’ bouncy ass instead, right in between the cracks. With their pelvis bumping so close, Ceres simply laughs it off as if this is a joke, while L’envie is growing even more frustrated by the second, so angry and horny at the same time.

The pink haired blackhorned only cut L’envie some slack when she sees how red and angry L’envie’s dick is. Ceres starts with her hands, caressing her fingertips up and down L’envie’s length, rubbing at the tip and circling around the forehead, while another hand rubs up and down L’envie’s aether-filled length. Ceres exposes her pussy to the other woman, and this time L’envie makes sure to seize the chance, thrusting her hips forward with all her strength, and Ceres finally lets her.

The moment L’envie sinks into Ceres’ tight channel, she feels a renewed sense of delight, like a thirsty woman finally drinking water after the longest time. The moment Ceres’ tight muscle ring tightens around L’envie’s dick and her pussy lips enclosed around L’envie length, the blue haired whitehorn finally knows true bliss. As the rest of Ceres’ pussy cannal squeezes the last few inches of L’envie’s dick in, the raen can feel her own breath growing hoarse, the back of her throat erupting a possessive growl like a madwoman. _This pussy is_ **_hers_ ** _. Ceres ought to know that._

In a brutal, retaliating pace, L’envie starts thrusting in and out of Ceres’ vagina, the head of her cock bumping violently against Ceres’ cervix, threatening to smack into her uterus, and Ceres gracefully takes every single attention given to her, enjoying every single beastly penetration L’envie generously vent into her. Anyone else would have been so scared at how wild L’envie is turning, but not Ceres. There is this deep, unspoken trust brewing between them, that allows them to go further beyond what normal people would do for sex. L’envie has never looked so angry, yet so vigorous and energetic at the same time, while Ceres continues to spread her legs and let the other woman wreck her pussy as hard as she likes. Ceres doesn’t seem worried at the slightest bit; in fact, she ravels in this rough sex. It almost looks like everything that has happened in a culmination of her plan. She wants L’envie to fuck her so hard, she is clinging to the very edge of her life.

L’envie doesn’t even care if her pelvic gets chaffed in the process — doing so much thrusting and smacking in such an incredible pace, one thrust every other second — all she cares about is chasing after that glorious edge. All she can think about is sex, plowing Ceres’ pussy to oblivion, and cum so much semen into Ceres, the pink haired blackhorn will not be able to escape or know what to do with it.

Hands grasping at Ceres’ body desperately, L’envie has both hands clinging to Ceres’ hips just so she can hold the pinkette in place while she slams into her body repeatedly, jutting Ceres back and forth in the process, her tits bouncing and her ass clapping from how much movement L’envie is making per second. Ceres has to carefully take note not to let her tongue get bitten as L’envie proceeds to wreak havoc upon Ceres’ pussy, big dick going in and out like a boulder trying to break a dam. Even as both of their skin chaff from so much rapid movement at once, L’envie refuses to stop, already maddened with lust and impatience to bother about anything else. It’s just sex and climax that are on her mind now.

Collar still attached to a leash, it’s true indeed that L’envie can’t go much further from the wall she is tied to, but it doesn’t matter, because with both Ceres’ feet lifted off the air, the pinkette can’t escape anywhere she pleases anymore. (Not that she wants to; she’s having _way too much fun_ getting fucked raw to oblivion, being hit just right deep in that delicious sensitive spot of her womb.) Ceres is so happy that she swears her eyes just roll back into her skull as she giggles uncontrollably, feeling drunk on lust.

One is laughing, and the other one is grumbling, what a pair they make.

L’envie only slows down a little bit when she starts climaxing, but even her ejaculation doesn’t end from just one row. No, there are multiple rows after that, each time rising when the previous one dies down, giving Ceres a continuous flow of semen to be deposited straight into her naughty, wanton womb. Oh, she likes the feeling of being filled like this, makes her feel so much loved, makes her feel so full that she might as well be high, intoxicated.

Ceres quickly wraps her arms around L’envie’s neck when the blue haired woman arches into her further, tilting Ceres’ body backward with her legs held back by L’envie alone. L’envie lets out another strangled growl as her thrusts grow slower due to strain, yet still remain as _intense_ and _hard_ as ever. Ceres feels like she is being hunted down, her heart hammering in her chest, her pussy beating just as loud. With one thrust she feels giddy all over, and the next she feels fuller than ever. L’envie is fucking her so hard that she starts to feel numb yet thrilled the next. L’envie is cumming so much inside her that she can feel her stomach getting bloated from so much cum sprayed inside. It helps that L’envie’s dick is big enough that it can act as a waterproof seal over her entrance, keeping all the potent seeds trapped inside Ceres’ body. Ceres lets out a raspy moan as L’envie ejaculates inside her one more time, this time they know to be the last, L’envie making that final push to let every last bit of semen to trickle out.

Ceres is so boneless that she eventually releases the hold she has around L’envie’s neck and slowly shags backward to the floor. Though L’envie still refuses to let her go, making sure to keep their pelvises stay sealed together despite running out of energy herself, allowing Ceres to tilt her body backward so that all that seed will rush up towards Ceres’ fallopian tubes and fill up the areas graffiti didn’t allow to fill before, and eventually joining her partner on the floor too.

Sweaty and covered in bodily fluids, the two stare deeply into each other's eyes and grow lost in tandem, soul and body bared to each other, interlocked with one another. L’envie doesn’t think she has ever felt this elated enough, so satisfied and sate, but calm and complete at the same time. Ceres has pampered her well.

* * *

At some point they both tumble off the bed and Ceres hooks her legs with L’envie’s own, pulling her hands from her glove sleeves to safely pull her partner to the ground. She peppers L’envie’s neck with kisses as she extracts L’envie from her corset, again keeping L’envie’s legs apart. The bluenette moans quietly, hands balled into fists, and Ceres pulls back, ceasing her move. She rolls her eyes slightly, chuckling to herself before yanking down the flimsy fabric L’envie calls as underwear down. L’envie’s legs clench in an attempt to hide, but Ceres is persistent and keeps them apart. 

She holds L’envie’s hands in one of her own, preventing the raen from moving around too much, and slips her hand into her soft lips. A whine escapes from L’envie’s throat and Ceres takes it as an opportunity to unlace her corset, finally admiring the bluenette’s supple bosom. Ceres gently sucks on one of her nipples, deftly caressing her most sensitive area, breathing in her scent deeply. She smells of sweet flower mixed with male musk that is definitely unique to L’envie alone, and Ceres is nearly drunk on just the fragrant alone. 

Ceres pulls her hand out, slipping a finger into her own mouth to wet it, and savors L’envie’s taste, body shuddering involuntarily. Without another word, Ceres slips her hand back into L’envie’s flower and works her way to her inner labia, rubbing her finger gently on the other woman’s entrance. L’envie has gone still, breath shallow, but her indigo and ice blue eyes are open, wide-eyed and staring at the ceiling. Ceres sighs with pleasure, pressing her fingers slowly, ever so tentatively, inside the tender walls of L’envie’s pink canal. The tan xaela grins, watching the bluenette’s expression change from one of emotionless to full vigor, her entire body clenching around her fingers so hard, it’s almost borderline greedy.

“Ah, Ceres, more!” L’envie sobs, straining eagerly under Ceres’ pin.

“I love it when you beg me,” Ceres growls, savoring the way the whitehorned calls her name. L’envie is so wet from her playful flirting so her fingers reach little resistance. Ceres carefully works her fingers inside, listening for L’envie’s breath to hitch to know when she touches a particularly sweet spot. The blackhorned pulls her fingers out, gazing longingly at its sheen between the single digit like it’s a work of art, smirking to herself. Ceres dips two of her fingers into her own mouth, licking up L’envie’s proof of arousal lavishly, wetting a second finger in the process to slowly maneuver over the raen’s slit. Ceres lowers her face to L’envie’s mound, nose brushes with soft blue curls trimmed neatly. 

The pinkette encloses her face into the whitehorned’s folds, mouth settling on a wet entrance that she deftly sucks and prods with her tongue. Ceres entirely abandons holding L’envie’s arms, as the raen is too much into it to rebel. The xaela moans into L’envie’s skin, licking and sucking to the twitches her friend gives her. With Ceres’ skilled fingers inside her and her mouth covering her pussy, L’envie is riding the jolts of pleasure Ceres sends up and down her body. L’envie feels as though she has been blessed by her natural impulses, and wants nothing but to welcome the ensuing orgasm that follows.

L’envie whines, writhing under Ceres’ face, and this only serves to push the raen’s jaw into her folds even more securely. Best of all, her friend is very much enjoying the movements, grinding against her own to match her rhythm. Ceres is incredibly skilled, and fortunately for L’envie, she is not giving up until the bluenette cums. Before long, L’envies arms move to push Ceres closer to her desperately, and the pinkette can feel the shudders of an impending climax coming up.

Ceres continues at the same pace, half-lidded eyes watching L’envie with a sudden intensity, until the artifact archeologist has the moans of an intense orgasm ripped from her body. L’envie presses her lower half into her friend’s face more snugly, grining it out on Ceres’ mouth. When L’envie tries to pull away, to get more air into her lungs, Ceres dedicatedly follows, continuing to suck at her clit with her mouth until the bluenette cries out from hypersensitivity.

The two pants heavily, silence filling the underground chamber, save for the trickle of water through the pipes next door. Before L’envie can catch her breath, Ceres places her fingers into the raen’s mouth, looking down at her face. L’envie’s tongue touches her friend’s fingers lazily, more to push out the blockage that’s covering her breathlessness, and grimaces when she tastes herself. It’s not a bad taste, but she’d rather have a taste of something else.

Still, L’envie licks Ceres’ fingers clean, sighing when the pinkette seems satisfied at her job. Ceres uses these fingers to stroke L’envie’s transformed length now, covering it with both of their secretions. L’envie’s shaft is covered in precum from being eaten out, and Ceres is excited for her next meal.

For this next move, Ceres once again puts on her crafted strap on. Placing the head at her girl’s entrance, Ceres pauses. She carefully watches L’envie’s face as the fake cock slowly enters, pussy sucking the shaft in deeply. L’envie sucks in a quick breath of air, closing her eyes as a moan escapes. L’envie is warm, wet, and takes Ceres’ entire length without a complaint. The prideful blue mage compliments her own foreplay skills, but keeps it to herself. Once Ceres is completely inside L’envie, the xaela drops to her palms, cradling L’envie’s head in her hands, and begins to thrust.

The proximity of their stomachs allows L’envie’s own dick to be trapped in between, nicely getting bumped every so often from all the shoving and thrashing each time Ceres exits, and the raen tugs on it like one would hold a horse’s reign.

_

“See? I told you I can make you cum with just your pussy,” Ceres declares proudly after a while, much to a satiated L’envie lying on a heap by her lap.

“Y-you cheated a little bit though,” L’envie says, referring to the time she uses her cock like a reign.

“Haha!” Ceres lets out a careless chuckle, caught redhanded. “Sorry, I just can’t help it. I itch whenever I see such a majestic cock!”

L’envie can forgive her for that.


	3. 3: Reminiscence of a Bad Start

**ファイナルファンタジー Chapter III: **Reminiscence of a Bad Start****

L’envie falls to a sweaty heap with her lover’s body flushed against hers, her fingers tracing lazy circles over glistening tan skin in leisure, eyes fluttering to half-lidded. Afternoon light can not touch them because there are no windows present in her underground private quarters, but she can still tell the time with a glance to the minute hand on the wall.

A smile tugs on her soft pink lips as her thoughts run in reminiscence to how she and Ceres first met.

It started when news arrived when some adventurers had accidentally discovered new unexplored ruins by the city-state of Ul’dah, and that they were opening a recruitment to form a team of treasure hunters and archaeologists to be sent to investigate the new unknown site. Suffice to say, words travelled fast in the field and everyone who was anyone were excited to sign up to the rare chance of being one of the first to put their name on the project.

Back then, the news of Minfilia’s disappearance still stricken the young _raen_ so much, she decided to throw herself into work after work to serve as a distraction, after all attempts to investigate the highlander hyur’s whereabouts had left to nowhere. She knew that Minfilia’s capabilities in sword fighting and quick thinking as the head of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn were of no joke, but she still couldn’t help but to worry, especially when she hadn’t got any word from her missing beloved for a while now.

(L’envie still worries about Minfilia even now, of course. Just because she has Ceres now, doesn’t mean she stops thinking about her other lover. But perhaps it’s about time L’envie starts accepting the fact that the hyur might not come back at all.)

The group that organized the archaeological investigation is called the Scorpion’s Cartel, a leading organization body that directly answers to Nanamo Ul Namo, the female sultan of Ul’dah. It was a great opportunity to explore a totally untouched remnant of a lost civilization; one which L’envie bet would occupy a lot of her time and mind. So she took the opportunity, even when most of the excavated finds would eventually have to be surrendered back to the city-state of origin. L’envie considered the experience alone to be a major win. The relics she would be allowed to keep would probably not worth much anyway, so she wouldn’t put too much expectation on that end. Still, whatever items left she would be allowed to keep would still end up being quite rare specimens, something that one could not easily put a price on, if one can understand their value enough.

* * *

_L’envie is used to working alone when traveling through dusty narrow corridors and musty tight air of an old abandoned ruin, so to find herself being part of a larger group is quite the eye-opening experience. Excluding Scorpio’s specially pointed guards, there are at least around 10 relic-based professionals present, but this number alone is enough to make her feel all too self conscious, old habits being hard to die. Everyone is hustling and bustling, chatting lively in excitement, exchanging theories and predictions on what kind of ruins they’ll discover. They are all gathering in front of portal square, so that they can all teleport together once everyone has arrived. Someone from the Scorpion’s Cartel is holding a board checking everyone’s name up ahead, eventually deeming them ready to teleport into the ruin site once the last of their group joins in._

_That’s when she sees her._

_Petite, toned body, and olive skin; one won’t be able to immediately assume her profession immediately. A mop of choppy hair in the color of silvery pink crowns her head, accompanied by a smattering of batty ears and black scales that travel down her spine. It’s another au ra ! A xaela , to be precise._

_Their guide, the representative from Scorpion’s Cartel, introduces her as their guard. One can’t be too careful when venturing into an unknown place after all._

_Hushed tones rise amongst the crowd for a moment, before the portal is activated and everyone gets a move on._

_The ancient structure was built high up in the mountains, taking advantage of the natural rifts formed inside the stony mounts as the base of its foundation and disguise. Its walls whisper of tales from a thousand years ago, each pillar and ornament built with purpose. From the outside, it looks like it’s got no more than two stories high, but it’s likely that they’d taken advantage of the different ground levels to stack more structure underground. The odd shape of the concave didn’t stop the ancient-time architects to make everything appear somewhat symmetrical and accurately uniformed in size, from the mold of the square floor tiles, to the varied brick sizes that were formed into intricate patterns. Several collapse and damages visually litter the site as tribute to the passing of the passage of time, but overall the main structure appears to be untouched and sturdy enough for travel. They climb up dozens of stairs, winding around rooms that can only be accessed to the main gates up above through the upper level._

_Treasure hunters and archaeologists alike mutter amongst themselves excitedly, more than happy to follow their guide enter through the maze-like corridors, too fascinated by all the wonders this ancient ruins present. “So far, our local adventurers have mapped out part of the first floor’s main structure. The rest are still unexplored, so please make sure to be aware when stepping into unknown places, else we might accidentally trigger some traps or unstable grounds.”_

_L’envie doesn’t know why, but she finds herself sneaking a quick glance at the quirky xaela , just in case. Under Ul’dah’s sun, her sunburst skin glows like an afternoon sky, the only one in their group not bothered to wear a cloak. Suppose it’ll just get in the way during fights._

_When they enter, dust and spiderwebs visibly blanket the ruin’s interior, highlighted by the bluish glow of nearby crystal lanterns still hanging from the stone walls, which the previous party must have managed to re-activated before they departed from the site._

_They explore the corridor that leads to a main hall, with either side going to a seperate direction. They argue amongst themselves whether to stay together or split up to cover more grounds. After all, despite having different jobs as their main professions, the treasure hunters and archeologists are pretty gifted in fighting off monsters as well, so they don’t actually have any problems in defending themselves even with half the number. Being the quiet one, L’envie watches all of this happening from the back row, while a snigger comes from beside her._

_L’envie glances to find the black scaled xaela smirking down at her, as if already knowing something that the raen doesn’t. Something about this gesture irks L’envie for some reason. It’s like the other au ra is looking down on her or something. Sure enough, from L’envie’s own soft and pretty much docile appearance, one doesn’t usually expect much ferocity from her, but L’envie is more than capable of handling her own. This is not the first time she ventures deep alone into unknown ruins, with much less number than now even._

_In the end, the group decides to split up into two, a sub-party of 10 people each, half of that consisted of bodyguards in equal amounts to the hired relic experts. Someone already has a fountain pen and parchment at hand, ready to make any new mark on their currently barely complete map of the ruin. So far, the many pictograms carved into the walls indicate that this place might have served as a temple at some point, though no significant statue can be spotted at the present. Most of the archeologists show keen interest in translating the ligatures on the wall, which they believe might be a welcome message to guests who dare venture into this place. They only manage to translate the first line, before the treasure hunters begin to protest out of boredom, wanting to get deeper into the building already, full of anticipation in finding where the actual treasures are actually hidden in. Oh well, they suppose they’ll have plenty of time to translate the rest of the message later on. (Despite being one of the treasure hunters, L’envie feelings like they might be missing some important detail by skipping the translation. But even one line already took them one hour long to complete, and the rest of the group can’t wait around for the three archeologists any longer.)_

_The rest of the corridors are long and dim, with crystal lanterns barely lighting up the space as they pass each twin pair one by one. The interior walls seem to be carved with much purpose, either with decorative lines, or with two-dimensional illustrations depicting mythical stories, sometimes featuring humanoids with the head of a tiger or a crocodile, never a bland story._

_There are three archeologists and two treasure hunters amongst them. But for some reason, their xaela guard prefers to stick close to L’envie wherever they go. Whenever L’envie breaks off from the center of the group, the black-scaled au ra is only a few step behind. Which kinda amuses their spectators, because they think Ceres is trying to court her, or know her or something, while L’envie is forced to brush off the misunderstanding._

_Does she think L’envie can’t handle herself? Ceres, she learns her guard’s name, is always trailing behind her like she’s concerned L’envie’s gonna do something clumsy and trigger a trap door or the like. This is not L’envie’s first time doing this, she knows what she’s doing. Why can’t she just back off? It’s kinda humiliating and stuffy, especially when fueled by the group’s echoing sniggers right behind._

_L’envie doesn’t get it. Ceres is certainly underestimating her, the proud warrior that she is. L’envie is not totally helpless, she just doesn’t always show it. And even when a monster does happen to show up, Ceres is quick in her move, already one step ahead in annihilating the threat before L’envie can even react. L’envie supposes she is quite inferior in terms of instinctual reaction, but who can move that fast, except for someone who has probably been condition to do so, almost like it’s a second nature? Ceres must have been part of a military or something before. L’envie can guess as much from how disciplined her body language exhutes._

_They manage to explore most of the east wing, the one half of the first floor, and stumble into the stairs going down to the second floor._

_“Hey there, I’m Ceres,” the xaela offers a hand of introduction, the same unnerving smirk still plastered on her face, black tail twitching almost playfully from behind._

_L’envie’s own ivory tail jolts in surprise (or is it alert?) in return, but she wills herself not to give anything more away, trying to coax her features into a stiff neutral; something about how easy going and natural the other au ra greets her unnerves her quite a bit, after not so subtly irking her this entire day. The steps leading to the second floor is even more impossibly darker, even though the first floor barely has any windows to let outside light shine through. Accumulated dirt, either from collapsed structure or remains of a flood, it’s hard to tell from the sheer dampness alone. L’envie introduces herself back skeptically, and ignores the offered hand beside her, her hands clutching to her own staff instead, its twin purple and green crystal gems emitting another source of light for their feet. L’envie is not the only one in the group carrying additional torches on her person._

_The steps are particularly gravelly and wet under her boots. Her feet feel out the surface carefully step by step. Ceres has long retracted her hand, but the offer is still everpresent in her yellow and amber eyes. Like L’envie, the pinkette also has mismatched eyes, obscured behind a pair of nearly translucent spectacles — which the white-scaled au ra eventually notices as they traverse down this narrow staircase._

_Even though the second floor is as windowless as it is on the first floor, the place is somehow twice darker and harder to navigate. Good thing they bring their own crystal light on their person, so they won’t be tripping onto uneven stone floor anytime soon._

_They encounter a few crocodile-spiders within the first few turns navigating through the maze-like halls, which everyone somehow simultaneously handles in unspoken teamwork. A few big statues make them stop to examine, though nothing comes to a scale that they can just haul off yet. (They’ll have to come back for these later.) Whatever small relics that might have been left in this place have probably been destroyed by roaming monsters or deteriorated several decades ago._

_So far the flow of incoming monsters have been pretty manageable, around two or three per room. It isn’t until they start venturing into every available chamber that they start encountering varying numbers of cryptic creatures._

_Meanwhile, everyone has been praising Ceres for her impressive reactive skill. Most of the other Cartel-assigned guards only act as defense for the relic experts, while archeologists and treasure hunters try to avoid battles at all cost if they can help it. But Ceres is actively getting rid of any monster that comes into close proximity like she’s showing off. (Or maybe she is.) It’s too dark to see clearly, but L’envie swears their eyes meet twice or thrice and Ceres winks at her, right before the black-scaled au ra takes down a stone-canine with a swift drop of her sword alone, right square in the neck juncture._

_This continues throughout the course, with Ceres trying to sneak knowing looks and flirty smiles, until they reach the third floor and uncover what seems to be a great chamber with an altar. Careful to check for booby traps, everyone is eager to move toward the center of the room... only to discover that they are surrounded by ten foot tall statues of varying maidens surrounding the dome-shaped chamber. The archeologists are enthusiastic in trying to figure out the stories behind these antiques, while treasure hunters are how old these relics are, and speculate how much money people will be willing to pay for these. (Of course, there’s no way the Ul’dah government will allow any of them to take these home, even if someone can figure out how to relocate these 200 kilogram statues.)_

_What they don’t expect, is for one of the excited crew to accidentally touch a relic while distracted, allowing one of the many hidden traps in this big room to activate._

_A secret stone door slides open, and behind it comes three giant bloodsucking mosquito monsters, ready to take everyone’s blood dry._

_The guards try to stop most of them of course, but one manages to slip past their defenses and head in for the kill._

_It all happens so fast. One speedy moment the monster is screeching and hauling at L’envie and the other archeologists’ direction, and the next, a big ball of blue flame is firing itself at the creature, the impact so great they can hear the abrasion like boulder meeting boulder. That’s when L’envie realizes._

_Ceres is a blue mage._

* * *

_“So, what brings someone like you to an excavation like this?” someone from the group is curious enough to ask Ceres. They’re all currently sitting around a campfire, having finished setting up tents outside just an hour. Lonely moon hangs up in the clear night sky, with warm soup to accompany their temporary refuge. It’s not much, but everyone brings their own gears and shares. Mostly tired with nothing else to do, the people decide that storytelling time is the way to go. Everybody takes turns introducing themselves, where they’ve been, and what their most accomplished adventures are._

_“Hmm, if I tell you, I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you,” the xaela heartily jokes, causing a wave of disappointment all around, for a second has everyone invested in her background. “But for real, I’m not really one who shares much about my story, despite amongst present company.” Black tail twitches, mischievous, before twin cat-like eyes bore into L’envie with keen interest, flickering under spectacles like reflection from a water surface. “...Although, if it’s a pretty lady who asks, then who am I to deny that request?”_

_Instantly, Ceres manages to center the surrounding campers’ attention toward L’envie, prompting the raen to curse inwardly at the other woman. She’s gonna kill that woman, she swears. Seriously, how is it possible for Ceres to already get along with the lot of the group in such a short time? L'envie’s pretty sure the other woman met everybody recently around the same time, yet how is it possible that she’s already getting along so well and learns everybody’s name as if they’re simply long-time neighbors?_

_Pinpricks, uncomfortable stares rattle L'envie’s nerves. No matter how much time has passed, she is still not much for public attention, even from a relatively smaller group like this. But if L’envie refuses to play along, she’ll be a party pooper. So she relents._

_“So, L’envie, what would you like to know?” Ceres pours her entire attention to the other au ra as if they’re on a date alone, everyone else is just background noise._

_“Ask her where she’ve worked!”_

_“What kind of crazy monsters have she fought with?”_

_People are sending suggestions like a chorus, but L’envie finds herself growing harder to concentrate. Don’t breath in Ceres’ warm scent, she tells herself. You don’t want to accidentally blow your load all over these people now, do you?_

_Not wanting to stall their attention on herself, L’envie asks her questions, heart somehow beating erratically as if she’s asking someone deeply personal. (Maybe in a way, it is). And so the storytelling goes._

_Ceres had fought for the Garlean Empire, though not by choice. Born during such a chaotic time, she had no any other option than to be drafted as soon as she could learn to walk. Coldness, hunger, surrounded by so many deaths, friends and foes alike. As far as she could remember, her entire early life had been one giant revolving door of one battlefield and another. First in the front line, like cannon fodder; then as their aced soldier, as soon as the Empire realized what a trump card she was. Still, like any other children forced upon that harsh life, she was just one disposable meat amongst plenty._

_She was good at what she did, but she hated the fact that she had been forced to fight for an empire that had practically destroyed her country. It wasn’t long before she made her escape, the first thing she got the chance. But with no real life skills or prospects, she was forced to turn back to what she did best: killing, this time as a hired sword. Her new life wasn’t much different from the one before, but at least she got much more say on what she did._

_Things finally started looking up once she stumbled across a circus, consisted only of blue mages. She had never seen people so joyous and colorful as she did then. It was then that things finally started looking up for her. Joining these traveling performers was like finding a new family. She fit just right in. And she has been an aspiring adventurer since then._

_Everyone listens to Ceres speak closely, completely awestruck by the fire in her eyes, unable to believe the kind of hardship she had led. Seeing how freeing and brightly she carries herself, one would never suspect that she had been a child soldier. The past was not easy, yet Ceres still manages to tell her story as if she is relying an exciting journey. (And perhaps that’s just it , especially when leading to the last part of her story.) They can easily tell that despite everything, Ceres is proud of what she has become._

_The way she can still carry herself proudly, despite what happened, only makes L’envie admire her even more in a whole new light._

* * *

A bell-like chuckle vibrates against L’envie’s neck, nipping, sucking sensually. “Where are you wondering off to?”

L’envie lets out an almost exasperating groan as she grows hard again, but it’s nothing that either of them can’t handle. Her mind starts to grow hazy as Ceres grabs L’envie by the dick and starts pumping, the onslaught of hypersensitive sensation somehow brings her back to a moment that kinda reminds the _raen_ of something that had happened before.

* * *

_“Wow, never knew we have such an honorable veteran amongst us here!”_

_As expected, everyone is so welcoming and breaks into a wave of cheers, touched by Ceres’ life story. The storytelling session picks up again and moves on in random rotation, though L’envie is somewhat glad she doesn’t have to say anything about herself yet. It’s one thing talking about her past to a private audience in a closed off setting; it’s another opening things up in a herd of half-drunk adventures. She might be tempted to tell a little bit about when she grew up, but will probably have to skip certain parts in her following adolescence days._

_Hours pass until it finally starts getting late enough for everyone to begin retrieving back to their respective tents. L’envie brings enough equipment so that she doesn’t have to share hers with anyone, and that suits her needs just fine. That is, of course, until the campaign organizer pops by and asks her for a small favor._

_“Hello, Miss L’envie, sorry to pop in at such an unfortunate time, but I was wondering if I can borrow some of your time for a bit?” asks the still awfully cheery young woman. Was it only this morning L’envie saw her checking everyone’s name off her clipboard?_

_“...Yes? What is it?” Having prepared for sleep, L’envie’s only in her nightwear now, so only her head is sticking out._

_“I know that this is late and very last minute, but I was wondering if it’ll be okay for one of our team to share a tent with you?” Before L’envie can refuse, she quickly adds in, “It’s another woman, of course. It’s very embarrassing to say this, but one of our people somehow managed to get their equipment damaged during the exploration, and now we are one tent sort. We will properly compensate you for the trouble later on, of course. Pretty please?”_

_The woman begs so genuinely that L’envie barely has the heart to say no, but then quickly wants to take back her words when she realizes just who is going to be sharing a tent with her._

_It’s Ceres!_

_The xaela ’s playful demeanor and dancing golden eyes tell everything there is to know on what’ll go down tonight. But before L’envie can retract her agreement, she quickly finds Ceres already stepping into view and invades her personal space._

_There’s still plenty of room for the both of them to move around, of course, since L’envie brought a pretty decent tent. But that doesn’t mean she can just jump at the idea of suddenly having a roommate, especially when she’s not really dressed for present company._

_“Sorry to barge in like this. I hope I’m not intruding? I promise that I won’t take up too much space, and I’ll keep my hands to myself. Unless you don’t want me to, of course! Ah, but if you hate the idea of sharing a tent with me so much, then I suppose I’ll have no any other choice but to find a tree somewhere to sleep on.” There is no any big tree growing within any immediate vicinity that she can climb on, obviously, as the lot of them are camped right outside the ruins. But it is those damn sad puppy eyes that make the words stop in L’envie’s tongue. She doesn’t even know Ceres has the capacity to draw out such a sympathetic, kicked puppy face so out of the blue like this, looking so vulnerable that L’envie’s almost sure Ceres can’t even hurt a fly, that L’envie finds herself suddenly stepping aside to let the other woman in._

_Still struck by the pretty woman’s presence, L’envie can barely process what she has just condemned herself to, before Ceres hopes in with a mery step, quickly settling in and making herself home at one corner of the tent. An onslaught of sweet, decadent scent permeates the space like a perfume, quickly haunting L’envie’s senses that she is forced to breathe through her mouth, unable to hide the hot build up in her pants._

_L’envie hurriedly hides herself under the covers, but not fast enough that the other woman manages to get a good look at her in her pijama._

_Licking her lips, Ceres gives L’envie a generous appreciative once over, before finally lying down and closing her eyes, the day’s worth of fatigue finally hitting her hard._

_L’envie also wants to fall asleep immediately, but can’t. Her body’s too tense and her dick’s too hard. All that blood is rushing down south, making it hard to relax. As if concerned that her throbbing length might become visible under the thick blanket, L’envie lies on her side facing away from the source of her sweet torture, breathing still audiably ragged from the excursion._

_Over the years, she has been training herself hard to control her ether reaction, though it’s still incredibly difficult to navigate through the turbulent environment whenever a strong, potential alpha female is nearby. Her reaction is not as bad as it used to, but still! Entrapping herself within close proximity with such an alpha female is totally a bad idea!_

_Try as she might to deny the rising feeling in her gut, her dick just seems to have a completely different on its own. She can never let the other woman find out! Especially after treating her attempts to befriend L’envie in such a crappy way at every turn! She will never live down to the shame of it._

_(Of course, if Ceres ever finds out about what a creep her body is, L’envie will also never be able to live it down. But something tells her that Ceres is not the type who spreads someone else’s secret and humiliates them that way.)_

_(Especially with the way Ceres keeps sending her almost wicked smiles at L’envie’s way. If L’envie doesn’t know any better, she’s almost sure that the xaela will actually jump with joy at the very first chance she learns how badly L’envie’s body wants hers.)_

_In the end, Ceres’ sweet honeysuckle scent keeps torturing L’envie’s dick at night that her loins continue to stir all the way through to morning. At dawn, a generous pool of semen has managed to form around her bed, sticky and soaking everything underneath that it can find. L’envie’s panties are so ruined that she would love nothing more than to rip it off her person and throw it to the side; but she won’t because that will arouse too much noise and suspicion. L’envie only hopes that Ceres won’t be able to smell all this male essence oozing off her person. The place in between her legs aches so much that L’envie keeps rubbing her thighs together, though the itching feeling never truly goes away._

_Eventually in her desperate attempt, L’envie decides to just let things run its course and allows herself to cum from just Ceres’ scent alone. But that gullible attempt quickly proves to be a failed hope at best, and a slippery slop towards an unending night of torture and breathless edging at the worst._

_At the very first opportunity that L’envie can find, she quickly baths herself, rubbing furiously, erasing all evidence of last night’s blunder before Ceres can catch up to what she has been up to. Jerking her fist around her shameless clit-turned-dick and cums voraciously, L’envie works hard to suppress the moan that’s trying to erupt from her throat. It’s hard enough to try to do this with a summoned bath tub, what with the water rippling and splashing about, but it’s not like L’envie can do this outside the encampment as well._

_Wrapping everything up fast, Ceres eventually peers her eyes open just in time for L’envie to finish dressing up._

_“Ready for another day of exploring?” L’envie plasters an awfully wide smile to her guest, to which Ceres returns with matching enthusiasm._

_“You betcha!”_

_“There’s some water for you to clean up,” L’envie tells her. She manages to spare some fresh bowl of water on the side for the xaela ._

_“Oh, thanks,” Ceres speaks up before L’envie leaves the tent in a hurry. But not before departing some interesting lines. “I had the most awe-spiring thing last night. I dreamt of a girl cumming so hard, she almost drowns herself in a bathtub!”_

_L’envie chortles at that._


	4. 4: Friendship by Fire

**ファイナルファンタジー Chapter IV: Friendship by Fire**

_ L’envie has been working on a theory all day long in her head. She believes that the ruin’s structure level works in reverse unlike regular unspoken rules. The deeper they’ll get down the floors, the more complex and crucial structures and relics they’ll find. Which means that whatever hidden treasure they can get out of this ruin, they’ll be able to find it at the lowest level of the ruin. So far, this theory of hers is getting more and more solidified as the further they go in. Though so far they’ve only been to the third floor, even after dividing their team into two to cover more grounds, so she can be wrong. But that will be very unlikely. _

_ Last night, the two groups have shared their discoveries and findings, eventually putting up two halves of the map from the first floor and second floor (completed), as well as a part of the third floor together as one. The underground colosseum in particular is quite a highlight to their adventure, marveling at so much beauty and lost history. Today they are going to continue their perusal on the third floor. The other team who hasn’t had the chance to enter the colosseum is going to take their time soaking in the beautiful sight, while L’envie’s half of the team is going to explore other areas of the third floor. _

_ They manage to reach all the way to the fifth floor fighting creeptic monsters and jutting down more new areas for their map, the air growing mustier and damper as they go further down the earth, before they eventually find themselves at a series of intersections. There are a total of five different paths presented in front of them now, each will lead to new, unexplored part of the ruins. Unfortunately, there is no pictograms on the wall to give them any sort of indication to tell them where each path will take, plus it’s not like they can just stand around all day waiting for the other team to catch up to their speed while doing nothing when there are perfectly unsolvable mysteries laying ahead waiting for them to venture in, so they decide to split up again into smaller groups of two, each consisting of an archeological expert and a guard, which essentially leaves L’envie together with the other  au ra alone. _

_ L’envie hasn’t shared her working theory with anyone else, but between worrying about her embarrassing secret ‘popping out‘ and the constant flirting from a courting  xaela , she figures she should use the presented chance of her remaining time to prove if she can strike a huge win or not. The problem is to figure out if she can convenience Ceres to go along with her diverting plan and keep the secret to themselves (at least well until after each of them have secured a secret stash of treasures for themselves). _

_ “Shall we head in as well?” Ceres points at the last branch path with a pointed arched brow behind her spectacles, heavy black scaled tail wagging almost playfully, clearly looking forward for more fights. _

_ “Um, actually... I was wondering if you’d like to come with me somewhere for a bit?” _

_ “Oh? An invitation to a date?” Now this gets her attention fully. _

_ “N-not exactly... I was wondering if you’d accompany me to a different section of the ruin? I’d like to head deeper into the bottom of the building... which I believe will be most of the hidden treasures are.” _

_ This time the realization lights up in Ceres’ golden and bronze eyes. “Are you saying you’ve figured out where the big gold is? And that you’re keeping this away from the others? And you’re just sharing it with me? Wow!” She can’t believe the level of trust L’envie is putting on her, and that’s just a tell-tale of something even greater than money. Now Ceres is  really excited. _

_ L’envie’s own ivory tail is swishing left to right out of nerves, but judging from the expression in Ceres’ face, looks like she can trust the other woman to keep this secret to herself after all. _

_ “This is still mostly just based on speculation, but considered what we’ve gathered so far, I believe that there should be a chamber at the base of this structure that contains most of their most important relics and gold. I don’t want to make a big deal out of this to the others from just mere guesses, but I’d like to explore the place on my own terms if I can help it. We don’t have to tell anyone about this yet, until we are sure about the location, at least.” Because if they all go floor by floor like this through the entire excavation trip (especially with how thorough the historical archeologists are),  ‘who knows how long they’re gonna stuck working on this site?’ goes unsaid. _

_ So here they are venturing into the lower parts of the dungeon, the walls and ceiling growing dingier by the moment, as bricks begin to strip and get taken over by mold, the floor growing more holes and unsteadier the further they go down, sometimes often overtaken my rodent infestation and piling wet sand, all thanks to flood damage. They don’t suppose the ancient people who used to live here got that much chance to clean up the lower levels as well, most depending on magic and artifacts to take care of the chores themselves. But now that no one has lived here for such a long time, and there’s no one to do the upkeep of the place, it simply allows local roaming monsters to take over and turn this place into their own lair. _

_ After much of fighting off roaming bombos, bats, and enormous snakes, L’envie and Ceres eventually arrive at what they believe to be the last floor. The problem is, no matter how many times they roam around the place and keep searching, they just can’t seem to find any sign of a door or entrance to a new chamber. It’s a dead end. This floor only has corridors, as far as they can tell. _

_ “There’s nothing in here. We should just head back up,” Ceres states. Before any more of those monsters hear them and catch up. _

_ But L’envie, frustrated by the sudden end to their path, can’t help but to sound out her letdown. “No, no, no. It should be somewhere around here! There’s nowhere else but here!” She strides back and forth in irritation, as if willing the hallway to suddenly form a new pathway for her to explore. _

_ This just doesn’t make any sense! Why would they make a last floor if there’s not gonna put anything in here? Could it be possible that she has seen this all wrong? Maybe the entrance is not at this level after all? If that’s true, then it is possible that they might even have missed the entrance several floors above while they were too distracted with fighting off crawling monsters. The probability is too wide! They will never get it done soon enough if that’s the case! _

_ Cobwebs and dusty stone walls. L’envie leans on one side out of tired frustration, sanitariness be damned. Can’t believe she even dragged another person into this. It’s amazing that Ceres is not even crossed with her right now. _

_ Just when L’envie’s about to mutter her apology, the wall behind her suddenly gives way, causing the bluenette to fall backwards. Ceres tries to catch her, but she’s too far away and fails to reach her in time. L’envie braces herself for impact, making good use of the momentum to spin her body around until she lands on her two feet, the crystal lantern attached on her person allows her to see that she has somehow managed to land herself in an entirely different hallway, this one more upkept and free from flood damage. The air smells slightly lighter, though not that much cleaner, having stayed enclosed for so long.  _

_ “L’envie? You okay there?” _

_ “...Yeah! Come on down there. I think I found it!” The bluenette claims excitedly. _

_ “Wait, I don’t think that will be wise. Why don’t you climb back up while I hold the door open for you—?” _

_ But just before Ceres finishes speaking, a high pitch squeal that is unmistakably L’envie’s erupts, sending chills to the pinkette’s bones. _

_ “L’envie? L’envie? Are you okay down there?” Ceres asks in a panic, feeling reckless in her franticness, while she waits out for a reply that will never come. _

_ Try as she might to get a response out of the bluenette, all seems futile as it seems like she might have walked off. Or possibly dragged off, by some sort of a multi-legged monster. Either way, she can’t leave it up to chance, and with a heavy heart decides to abandon her defense at high ground. _

_ Ceres travers down the chute, only to find a giddy L’envie smiling from ear to ear. A nice sight to see, if not for the sound of the secret door closing up above them. They’ll have to go out through a different way, if the usual logic of trapdoors apply here. Yup, sure enough, when Ceres tries to climb back up and push open the door, the thing refuses to budge. The door is a one way; it can only be opened from the outside. It doesn’t matter though, because they have found what they are looking for. _

_ Sparkling gold, piling up one hill after the other, as far as the eye can see. A mysteriously bright source of light makes it so it feels as though sunlight might be shining down these mountains of gold coins. This must be the treasury, and the trapdoor its gold deposit. _

_ Sure enough, Ceres can easily spot L’envie eyeing a particularly old antique now, blue odd-eyes gleaming in wonder at all the varying mysterious artifacts of unknown functionalities like they mean the world to her. Rows and rows of never been seen interesting shapes and designs, each artifact still intact and in pristine conditions, unlike the ones upstairs. She sure does look pretty even when she is so engrossed in this nerdy mindset of hers, though. _

_ L’envie finds herself stuffing her third stashaway when she locks eyes with one very amused Ceres. If she doesn’t know any better, the pinkette might be having an even bigger crush on her than before. Dang this proximity! It’s making her feel so self-conscious and reminises of what happened last night. She was  oh so  very close to the edge that she couldn’t help but to— _

_ “My, my, L’envie. Are you thinking of something dirty right now?” Ceres teases. “Your pretty face looks even more seductive with that healthy flush.” _

_ Did she really see what happened last night? If so, then why didn’t she say anything about it till now? Now or never. “C-ceres, you see, about last night---” _

_ “I do wonder though, if you’d go as pink as you are downstairs...” Ceres continues with that tantalizing tone of hers as though she hasn’t heard of L’envie in the first place, unknowingly reassures yet sends the bluenette into further doubts. “I do wonder though, are you just going to keep all of this to yourself?” _

_ The sudden change of topic brings L’envie so out of the loop that it takes her a moment to register what the pinkette is initiating. “Of course not. I’m just gonna… keep a few things to myself, as part of compensation for all the trouble I’ve put through.” Look at all this new map and terrain the both of them have managed to unlock these past three hours! “It won’t hurt them to miss out on a few items they wouldn’t even know exist in the first place.” As an artifact maker, L’envie has her own business and reputation to uphold, and it is only fair that she is paid fairly for all the investment she has put into this trip and the time taken away from her workshop. _

_ Besides, there is no time like the now. If the both of them want to sneak off a few things here and there, then this is the perfect opportunity like none other! L’envie doesn’t know about Ceres, but her own enchanted bag is small enough to remain inconspicuous hidden under her cloak by her waist, with a storage capacity big enough to store the entire thing here if she wants to. But she doesn’t, cuz as nice as the riches here might be, she only has her eyes for the undiscovered artifacts. Just imagine all sorts of secrets she will uncover from studying these objects. Old rune foundations and lost crafting techniques! _

_ Shaking her head amusedly, Ceres can only stare in awe as the other woman fully geeks out for old artifacts, ignoring all the gold and gems piled up around them. _

_ Making herself useful, Ceres scrounges aside a few handfuls of gold for herself as well. Her enchanted satchel might not be as well-crafted or as pricey as L’envie’s, but it’s definitely enough to do its job. Hey, a girl’s gotta eat. Besides... Ceres makes a note to smuggle a couple of decent-sized gems that might have the exact colors of the bluenette’s eyes. She knows that the other woman is not orientated in riches, but how about some personalized gifts instead? _

_ After a while, L’envie once more does one last sweep through the many precious vases, statuettes, and stone frescoes, making sure that she’s not missing out on anything crucial for her crafting research, before they’ll really have to leave the premise. Her serious face is so funny that Ceres can’t help but to let out a giggle at the bluenette’s expense. _

_ “Come on. We have to get out. Before the others start to wonder where we’ve been all day.” Before she gets a wicked idea. “...Although, it might just sound as believable if we simply tell them we took a break and lost track of time getting distracted with each other....” The underlying tone of  ‘might have been fucking each other’s brains out’ is heavy hinted here. And with how heated Ceres has been eye L’envie this entire trip, they might as well buy the lie.... _

_ But  no , L’envie doesn’t want to keep this place a secret. They will all need something to fund back and recuperate their losts. _

_ — _

_ Just because they have found the treasures, doesn’t exactly guarantee that they will be able to run off with them alive. Laid ahead is just as long a journey of getting out of the chamber and heading back upstairs, their path filled with acid spitting giant spiders and fire-ball hurling mutated rats. And last but not least, a large indoor field loaded with poisonous gas. L'envie has to create a light barrier wrapped around the two of them just so that they can move through the area safely. _

_ There are so many traps laid ahead that by the time they manage to escape back outside the ruin, the sky is once again going dark, barely on the verge of evening. Was it really only 12 hours ago that they were getting ready at the break of dawn? _

* * *

_ To say that the rest of the party is ecstatic for the new discovery is an understatement. They are practically racing down the ruins the first chance they get, late hours and many creeptic monsters be damned. They are so enthralled to hear about the hidden treasury that they barely even bother to stop and ask about how L’envie and Ceres were able to stumble across the bottom of the underground floor in the first place. (Not that any of them are that much interested in a questioning session anyway, when practically everybody else in the camp is so quick to head back into the ruin.) Good thing too, because it will be troublesome to explain why only the two of them diverted so far from the fifth floor. (If anybody asks, they’ll just say that they incidentally found the stairs to the last floor and took the chance out of curiosity.) _

_ After explaining thoroughly about all the traps and stronger monsters they should be aware about, the entire team except for Ceres and L’envie take their leave, taking some restocked dried jerky along with them, while the two  au ra just chill by the campfire, too tired from the day’s journey to do anything much else. _

_ L’envie can’t help but to be thankful for the slight space she has from where Ceres is sitting across the fire, because the last thing she needs right now is be overwhelmed by her intoxicating feminine scent and gets so worked up for mating a fellow adventurer. That will be super unprofessional (not that she will be breaching any contract agreement or whatnot), especially after all the teamwork they have worked through. They made a pretty good team, with Ceres tanking at the front and L’envie casting healing and long range attacks to far away enemies whenever needed. _

_ This is nice. They’re eating some reheated stew from their pre-packaged food reserve, with some local seasoning, courtesy from the Scorpion’s Cartel, which was made so well enough it actually tastes pretty fresh still. They take their time enjoying dinner, feeling pretty satiated from a full day’s work, with one  xaela keep sending interested gazes to the other  raen  across the fire, while one white scaled tail tries not to twitch so much in the air while its owner tries to mask her own facial reaction. _

_ Once dinner is done, the only thing left to do is take a bath. It’s about time they get rid of an entire day’s worth of grime. They can’t just leave the camp and take off, of course, but it’s a good thing that Ceres has such a thorough roommate, who even brings her own  bath-in-a-barrell device amongst her camping gadgets. The problem is, the barrel is only designed to occupy one person at a time, so the women will just have to take turns using it. This doesn’t seem to stop Ceres from openingly looking even though L’envie is clearly sending her stares to give the bluenette some privacy. _

_ “What’s wrong? We’re both women, right? You have what I have. So there’s nothing to be so worked up about,” Ceres shrugs in an easy going manner. _

_ In the meantime, L’envie is chanting, ‘ Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard ,’ inwardly like a mantra, while at the same time also inwardly stating, ‘Yes, there is!’ L’envie doubts Ceres has the same problem as she does, unless of course if her clit can somehow magically transform into a phallus as well, which L’envie highly doubts! _

_ “Fine, stay. Just... can you please turn around first while I strip?” L’envie sighs exasperatedly, knowing that the pinkette is going nowhere but  here . Thankfully, Ceres complies to her request next time, and L’envie hurriedly strips herself off her clothes before the  xaela decides to go back on her word mid-way, throwing her clothes haphazardly on the floor in order to get into the water quickly. She had set the water temperature to be slightly on the warmer side, so her muscles relax immediately the moment she sinks in. _

_ “Alright, I’m decent now,” L’envie announces herself, to which Ceres takes as a permission to finally look. And  look she does. Golden and bronze eyes rake at every bit of displayed skin possible like a madman thirsty from sahara. Ceres is even not hiding it anymore when she licks her lips when her gaze settles on the swell of L’envie’s breasts, making the bluenette instantly turns all hot and bothered like a lighted up match. _

_ “...S-stop it,” she starts, averting her gaze, unable to meet Ceres’ hungry one. _

_ “Why? Am I affecting you? If it’s starting to get too much, just say the word and I’ll step out,” Ceres offers. But if L’envie says, “Yes,” then she might as well admit that she finds some level of attraction toward the other woman. And that admission alone might as well stroke the pinkette’s ego just a little bit too much for L’envie’s comfort.  Not fair since it is technically she who needs much stroking right now. Sure enough her hard on is pressing rigidly hard against her stomach right now, filling the inside of the barrel so much that she’s practically going to bust through the wood, this time growing hard not just from the scent alone (Ceres will just love this, she is positively sure).  Ah, this  xaela sure drives her crazy at times! _

_ L’envie must be stewing over this for too long, because the moment she notices it, Ceres is already in the process of stripping off her barely there outfits, taking off the straps of her bra top from her neck. _

_ “...W-w-what are you doing?!” L’envie practically balks out in surprised fluster. _

_ “Joining you in, of course. You haven’t said a word, so I just thought you wouldn’t mind—” _

_ “B-but, it won’t fit! The tub’s only for one person!” _

_ “Hmm, we’re both pretty small girls. I’m sure we can make it fit if we just  squeeze hard enough,” Ceres says calmly as if she’s actually contemplating to attempt this.  No, no, no. _

_ “It’s not gonna work! Besides, our tails will just run into one another.”  And L’envie’s got a pretty sharp one! _

_ “We’ll just have to do it chest to chest then. Or maybe you’d want to spoon me instead?” _

_ This isn’t funny, but Ceres is treating this like it’s a joke, lithe fingers taunting at the straps of her black panties as though considering whether to take it off and flash L’envie or not, the naughty display making L’envie gulps heavily. Just a little bit more and her hypersensitive dick will blow a massive load, she’s sure of that. The problem is how she’s going to keep her dick down with just one hand. _

_ As if to torture L’envie further (or just rip the bandage off, depending on how one sees it), Ceres makes a determined smirk, before pushing everything down her legs, stepping out of her panties and releasing her breasts from the constrain of her bra, allowing everything to jut free. If Ceres ever notices the suddenly milky murkiness in the bath water, she never gives it away. The  xaela makes way to the steps of the barrel, really squeezing her way in now. Ceres turns away only to give L’envie the most tantalizing view to her backside, looking so very fine and relaxed naked than she has ever been, despite the ‘growing’ audience. Her tan round cheeks is leveled at L’envie’s face, before it settles down into the water and press ever so slightly against the bluenette’s thighs, her black reptilian tail grazing against L’envie’s inner thighs ever so lightly in the water. _

_ Ceres is somehow able to make herself at home, despite L’envie’s initial insistence that the both of them can barely fit. In L’envie’s own stupor at Ceres’ enticing stroll to close the distance, L’envie must have subconsciously walk back to give the other female some room. The problem is, they’re now practically skin to skin against one another. Oh, and there’s L’envie’s massive dick to be concerned about. What if she loses her will just as quickly as it gets... and Ceres notices her disfigurement? Best case scenario, Ceres just accepts her as she is. Worst case scenario... she doesn’t think Ceres is the type who screams and tells. Might even be into it to be honest, judging by her character display. _

_ L’envie tries to keep herself as stiff as a rock, which is not that hard considering how concentrated her dick has been this entire time. As Ceres as to do is wiggle her ass a little bit against the nervous female, and...  Oh . L’envie sees the shine of realization flickering into Ceres’ eyes, almost as soon as a spark coming in with further interest... and that is the moment L’envie is sure she’s a goner. _

_ Fuck! She likes her dick.  Fuck! _

_ “Oh, L’envie... I never realized that you are blessed with  this ,” Ceres practically purs, pressing herself even further into L’envie as the bluenette does everything she best can to run away yet still stay inside the water at the same time, not knowing what to do with such a warm welcome from this still new... friend. What the heck is she even supposed to say to that? _

_ “W-well... the truth is... is that--- I got it from—” But a finger is already pressing gently against her lips to sush her up. _

_ “Sssh, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just... let’s enjoy the moment, shall we?” Ceres pulls her fogged up glasses away and settles it carefully somewhere, attention still keen on L’envie the entire time. _

_ L’envie doesn’t know what to do with herself, her arms suddenly feel to useless and don’t know where to settle them. Meanwhile, Ceres turns around so that they are now leaning chest to chest, breasts and nipples rubbing comfortably against each other like it’s the most natural thing to do, Ceres’ perky sunkissed ones as a contrast against L’envies paler jugs and rosy pink areola, causing shivers to raise to their skin. _

_ Ceres leans her face closer, close enough to share their breaths, slowly inching forward as though asking for a permission, before pressing her lips against L’envie’s, her inward pointed white horns coming so close that the pointy ends almost nick olive skin. _

_ It feels too fucking great, like a dream, except of course her dick just has to jump forward at the first opportunity that presents itself, pushing against the pinkette’s taut stomach now. L’envie is as embarrassed as she is excited now. She doesn’t know where this is going exactly, but suddenly she doesn’t want this to end. Ceres certainly looks eager enough to want to stay, and they will still have hours away before any of the others will return. _

_ “A-are you sure about this?” Last chance. L’envie should at least give her that. If Ceres wants to pull back, L’envie might still be able to hold herself back, before the urge overtakes too strongly. _

_ “About what? This?” Ceres dares move an arm forward and captures the jutting organ standing between them. L’envie watches with slight glee and lust as Ceres’ heady golden flecks widen for a fraction from how big it is — bigger than she first anticipated, judging by how she can’t even wrap a hand around the full girth enough. Yet still Ceres bites her bottom lips and swallows, emboldening herself. “Yes, I am sure,  Blue .” _

_ What follows in the next several heartbeats is a frantic series of movements to get each other to come closer — mouthful tits pillowing on top of one another, lips smacking and sucking so hard they barely leave enough room for oxygen, hips flushed together that if they go any closer they will fuse into one — as if having Ceres basically riding L’envie’s cock is not  near enough. _

_ Somehow Ceres has managed to maneuver herself so that her pussy is rubbing just above L’envie’s massive dick, letting the veiny appendix to go between her inner thighs and wrap itself all the way to her ass, Ceres’ own black tail hovering above water to make some space while they feverishly rub off another. _

_ Ceres wraps a fist around the head of the cock, and L’envie blows her load. Ceres runs the outline of her pussy lips across the top of the ridged length, and L’envie hits her climax. Ceres drops her head to suckle and catch a pre-cum at the tip, and an ejaculation tears through L’envie. No matter how many times her oversensitive dick is triggered to ejaculate, it still refuses to go down. Especially when it is still in the presence of a beautiful, potential female. But while the magic of the ether manages to keep L’envie upright, she herself is quite breathless and faint from all the climaxes. Combined that with no refractory period, and they have themselves a tub full of sticky substance at hand. _

_ It’s a good thing that Ceres is so limber and still full of stamina. Because she can do this all day. _

_ Once she deems it ready enough, Ceres climbs back to position, then slowly lowers herself to L’envie’s dick, eyes locked intently against L’envie’s pair of indigo and aquamarine eyes. L’envie’s brain starts to melt as Ceres eagerly sinks all the way down, taking every inch like it’s a gift. She sucks in her breath while Ceres accustomed herself to the feel of a massive dick so full at the brim of her womb. They stay like this only communicating with their expressive eyes for the longest time... before eventually starts to move. _

_ Ceres does all the pumping. L’envie dares not to move, afraid to break this wonderful spell they are in. The feel of Ceres’ tight pussy wrapped around her dick is wondrous enough. She can’t wait to have her on all fours, where the penetration can take even deeper, she can sink herself all the way inside that lovely, absorbent cunt... _

* * *

They spent that day fucking each others’ brains out without stop, even long past after the rest of the party had made their return and celebrated outside their tent merrily, too lost in each other’s world to worry about going back to any real life issues. Good thing L’envie had charmed her tent to be soundproof, so no one from outside can actually hear what’s going on inside, allowing them to scream at the top of their lungs freely without fear of being caught.

They couldn’t keep each other’s hands to themselves ever since, preferring each other’s company and little much else involving clothes. The only time they had to separate themselves and get dressed was when the party had wrapped up their expedition and was ready to leave. Ceres and L’envie had somehow recollected their own names long enough to look presentable and head back through the portal as a whole, quickly making their ways to settle business with the Cartel, dividing their findings and getting paid their wages, before the two hurriedly take a long distance ethereal network back to L’envie’s city, and barely left her room since.


	5. 5: The Good Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai).  
> L'envie (oc) belongs to [fhurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhurai). Ceres (oc) belongs to [DringDring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DringDring).

**ファイナルファンタジー Chapter V: The Good Surprise**

In the afterglow of their bodies coming together, L’envie and Ceres laid on her now messy bed, crumpled blanket draped across their bodies, sweaty and sticky with sex. Thanks to her dominant ether effect, L’envie’s dick could still stand up proudly from in between her legs, of course, but she told herself that her body had have enough of its fill, and settled on some pillow talk to drag her minds out of the gutter.

They told each other more about themselves, and found out about their backgrounds. Ceres originated from a far away country called Eorzea, hailed from an unnamed village further east, where the remains of an old country now stands in ruins, thanks to having fallen victim to Garlean’s war. It was a harsh and heartless life, yet somehow Ceres managed to come out of it. Interactions between them were still like fire and ice, one trying to one up the other, yet there was still this undeniable heat between them, which hungered for their passions to be consummate by the most lewd manners imaginable.

At the time, L’envie wasn’t so sure about the way they were going. They had been progressing so fast, she wasn’t even sure if the relationship would last very long. 

L’envie just got fresh out of a relationship, which she’s still not sure what the status of. So she was pretty hesitant about starting something with Ceres so soon. The thing is, the xaela quickly grows on her, and suddenly L’envie finds herself unable to let the woman go so soon.

But then a few days turned to two weeks, one month became three, and suddenly L’envie finds Ceres practically living under the same roof as her. For most of the time, anyway. Ceres still needs to go on trips whenever work requires her to, but other than that, Ceres stays in her home whenever the black-scaled  _ xaela _ is in town. After a month or so, L’envie figures it makes sense if she just gives Ceres a copy of her key so that she can come and go whenever.

Can’t say she hates her new routine now. Wakes up being kissed on the mouth by the same talented mouth that had gobbled her greedy big cock last night. Just goes to show how close they are, bodies and mind. Ceres just knows what makes her tick (or grows thick). Her big, muscular body wraps around L’envie’s slender frame perfectly whenever they spoon on bed. L’envie is the small spoon, of course. Ceres likes to fall asleep with her hand wrapped around the  _ raen _ ’s eager cock.

Ceres likes the fact that she is the one responsible for making it go so stiff. Damn fucking proud to be the one making it blasts off seeds multiple times a day. Takes it upon herself to match up with L’envie’s stamina, the ether’s side effect never running low. Even if they have to spend years in bed, Ceres doesn’t seem to be so averse to the idea. The tanned skinned  _ xaela _ sure has the build and vigor to keep up.

Is there such a thing as getting an ailment from being oversexed? Because L’envie believes she has caught one.

* * *

_ A lot of fucking and cumming make them kinda low on fluids, do some drinks are poured. It’s alcohol though, not the most ideal, but then Ceres takes one long gulp and kisses L’envie, making the  raen tastes the mead straight from the other woman’s mouth. L’envie moans into the kiss, taking in a sip to swallow as the warm liquid flows downward, trying to control her breathing as the makeout session ensues, lips not parting from one another as to not waste a single drop. _

_ A small part of her brain reminds them to properly dry up, else they’ll get sick from soaking into the water for so long. “Good idea,” Ceres smiles a wicked grin, making it her mission to make this supposedly mundane task into something moderately lewd as well. Both still naked and dripping wet, Ceres easily picks L’envie up by the waist, using their hips as anchor to each other while the white-scaled lady instinctively wraps her legs around the other woman’s tan toned thigh muscles, arms around Ceres’ neck for balance. _

_ Ceres easily deposits L’envie right onto the bed behind, the bluenette landing on a pile of blankets that get quickly rumpled from all the crawling and dipping on the cushion. “What are you doing—?” L’envie’s question is smoothly cut off when Ceres proceeds to crawl in between her legs and place her mouth on L’envie’s chest. Ceres’ mouth goes to nip and suck, all across her shoulder blades and down to L’envie’s full breasts, having the jolliest time teasing the bluenette’s body. _

_ “C-ceres, wait—” L’envie can’t fight off the blush that’s creeping to her face, heat beaming like a tomato. This only oils Ceres further to sink in between L’envie’s legs, following that patch of blue hair, before finally sinking into the petals underneath. Ceres’ forehead is practically nudging against the underside of L’envie’s heavy cock, but the pinkette doesn’t seem to be the slightest bit bothered by its presence. In fact, Ceres makes sure to include L’envie’s male parts with equal attention, hands squeezing her base and massaging her length. L’envie lets out a mewl of whimper, totally overhyped with sensations. If one set of genital is already sensitive enough, imagine having two and getting pleasurable feedback from both ends. _

_ “U-umgh... N-not so...  Aaahhh! ” L’envie bucks her hips forward in an involuntary jerking motion, unable to fight the trembling onslaught of delight. Ceres seems to really know what she’s doing, delving her tongue to part at L’envie’s folds, teasing her entrance until she swipes at her tight muscle ring, while her two hands are busy milking her cock at the same time.  _

_ Ceres must have had experiences with both genders before, L’envie can’t help but to include, before all remaining thoughts evaporate into cloudiness as Ceres dives deeper, tongue skillfully swirling around her entrance. _

_ “ Omfh , you’re so beautiful, so special, the only one in the world. You are like two parts of both worlds blended into one. I knew you were something special the first time I laid eyes on you, I just didn’t know how much. You, who stood proud despite carrying this heavy burden in your eyes, haunted by your past.” She emphasizes with every smack of a kiss against L’envie’s three sensitive points: pussy, her cock’s base, and the tip. “You’re lovely. Never be embarrassed of who you are. You are the most beautiful when you are fearless. Let me be your peaceful resting place. When you are with me, you can be assured that you’ll be safe.” _

_ “I-I don’t know about that,” L’envie lets out a shaky breath. _

_ “Yeah, you’re right. Words are cheap after all. Let me show you just how much I mean it.” Ceres retrieves her tongue from the bluenette’s pussy... just so she can move her mouth someplace else. L’envie’s eyes bug out, scandalized, as if to say, “No way!” but Ceres simply smiles a silent, “Yes.” And with that, she lowers her mouth right onto L’envie’s massive cock, lips stretching just to accommodate the tip into the cavern of her mouth. _

_ No one has ever done this for L’envie before, not even with Minfilia before. L’envie is practically quaking, mind not knowing how exactly to react, while body is completely eager to thrust up, even if it means Ceres will literally choke on her cock.  ‘No, no, she has to hold back and control herself ,’ L’envie chides herself internally, all while letting out soft whimpers that just naturally slip out of her mouth like a siren’s call. _

_ Ceres hums around L’envie’s cock, allowing the white-horned woman to feel the vibration against her most sensitive organ. The edges of L’envie’s vision throbs dark as she is physically struggling not to cum and floods Ceres’ lovely, bobbing throat with her spent. Yet the pull of her ether speaks otherwise, and a bucket full of semen spurts out of her dick like a broken faucet. _

_ If the black-horned pinkette is overwhelmed, she sure doesn’t show, having anticipated this type of outcome earlier, and works herself to relax her throat muscles and take every plentiful gulp into her stomach like she’s a thirsty woman enjoying the taste of alcohol for the longest time. Every wave of spurt she swallows down with such ease and delight, the magnificent sight of it only causes L’envie to let out a hoarse groan when she regains some of her strength back to look up at what Ceres is doing. _

_ “Thanks for the meal,” Ceres grins proudly once she is done licking the last of L’envie’s cum off, only to have said dick stands back up proud as if asking for more. “Oh my, you’re really an eager one, aren't cha? Usually, one would have spent themselves empty after one of Ceres’ milkshake suckups. But you did not only defy me once, but thrice! It’s alright though. This means more cream for Ceres,” she winks, wiping off her mouth from cream then licks it back up. The display is enough to make L’envie twitches, head verging on pre-cum. _

_ “T-this usually happens whenever I’m near a potential biological match,” L’envie tries to explain. “The ether’s side effect won’t go away anytime soon, at least not until after it makes sure I cum inside your womb plenty enough time to ensure pregnancy. We’re not doing that, of course, because this can take up more than the recommended 24 hours.” L’envie refers to a morning-after tonic. _

_ “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I have my pregnancy prevention sigil on, so we can have all the fun we like.” Ceres parts her inner thigh so L’envie can see the magical tattoo imprinted on her skin, near close to her sex and just one shade shy from the surrounding skin color, oblivious enough to go unnoticed if one is not looking. _

_ At Ceres’ reassurance, L’envie only gets even more excited, as can be told by her ever expressive cock, now positively leaking like a damn about to burst, already making a mess at the base of her pelvis. _

_ The sight simply makes Ceres salivate, and does not need further encouragement to hop on to the  raen ’s intimidating wagon and starts coming down balls deep in ether’s cock. The fact that the dick’s size still remains enormous as if she had not touched it many times before only pushes Ceres to take it as a challenge, which she is delightfully eager to fulfill and conquer. _

_ The promise of vigor and stamina that Ceres’ body possesses definitely does not disappoint the bluenette. Ceres continues to bounce up and down L’envie’s cock like it’s a race, taking pride into shoving L’envie’s cock so far up her cunt that she sees stars from the collision, the springiness of her cervix gives in to make way for the  raen ’s fat head. She swears, no matter how wild she had been, this is probably one of the most surprising size she has ever taken in. One simply would not expect a woman like L’envie to carry such a giant. What a blessing in disguise! _

_ After many cums later, L’envie is still not going down. There’s simply too much semen concentrated inside her cock, all thanks to Ceres’ compatible proximity that it becomes a never ending loop of side effects that feed out of each other. So L’envie makes it her mission to take matters into her own hands. _

_ Flipping their positions, L’envie gestures for Ceres to get on her hands and knees. The  xaela does not need further instruction and quickly gets to position, despite already panting hard from the excursion, legs weak from milking so much cum. Cunt positively tender and leaking, L’envie shoves herself in without much fanfare, gliding into the ‘well-oiled’ cunt with an impact. Ceres lets out a moan, the kind that is drawn out after a marathon. Body still riddled by the ether’s control, L’envie allows that side to take over and just go to town with Ceres’ sloppy pussy, hips bucking and pelvis slamming forward like a madwoman. _

_ To add some extra stimuli, L’envie slides a finger into the opening of Ceres’ ass, which earns an extra whimper from the recipient. Though in L’envie’s defence, girl should have expected this to happen, especially when the rosebud is just displayed right there in front of the white-horned like an advertisement. _

_ L’envie has never realized how fun fucking someone can be, though it’s mostly got to do with always being the ‘bottom’ of the pair before. It’s good to  not always combust immediately whenever she gets touched by another. Time and experience has allowed L’envie to build up some level of tolerance. And now that she is actually doing it, she realizes just how fun it is to actively fuck and race towards completion with her own effort. _

_ Hips moving to meet in the middle, L’envie eventually spears into Ceres particularly hard, causing the black-horned pinkette to cry out in ecstacy, saliva dripping messily from her gaping mouth as natural tears run down to clear up from her vision. It feels so fucking good to be  filled so  deep that when Ceres’ pussy clamps down and milk L’envie’s dick tightly. The hot pink pussy clenches all around L’envie’s length from tip to base, her tip flushed against the roof of Ceres’ uterus, while Ceres’ perfectly round, taut asscheeks come together to lube up the extra inch of her dick that she can’t get in, the whole beady passage working together to come down all around the turgid dick in such a crushing grip that it’s almost a relief when L’envie cums at the next heartbeat, hot seeds splashing into the interior of Ceres’ vagina, so heavy and loaded that some actually spills over to the  xaela ’s fallopian tubes. _

_ They collapse in a heap afterwards, too exhausted to care about the accumulated sticky mess they have made, a pair of fair round tits crushing against tan taut tits in a perfect blend of vanilla and choco. Ceres is positively leaking cream from both oravices right now, but L’envie is still pretty amped up to add one last thing to the collection. _

_ Ceres pretty much just gives in and let the girl have it, too exhausted to partake much, but encouraging with her lazy eyes. L’envie marvels at the span of twin bronze globes laid before her, taut and hard muscled, a bountiful proof of Ceres’ dedication in training her body. The almost crazed, wild look in her blue heterochromia eyes reflect well of the honor she carries as she parts Ceres’ cheeks apart and sinks right in. _

_ Oh fuck! So fucking tight! This is it , L’envie can feel it in her bones. This is her last straw. And with that, she proceeds to blow the last load of the night right into Ceres’ ass, arching the pinkette’s ass well so that she can deposit plenty enough fluids to last for days, flooding Ceres’ rectum until the pinkette feels impossibly full down there as well. _

_ They cuddle afterwards. After all the lewd things they did, this is the last innocent thing they should be thinking of doing. Yet when L’envie falls into Ceres’ embrace, the white-horned bluenette feels right at home, as if this is what she should have done the first time she met the pinkette  xaela . Their bodies fit like two puzzle pieces that finally makes sense. Ceres’ strong, solid build gives L’envie the kind of comfort she never thought she would ever need, securing around her back like a firm solace. She can’t help but to lean back onto Ceres’ front and close her eyes peacefully in her arms.  _

_ When L’envie looks at it now, it’s funny how she recalls not being able to stand Ceres and how strongly she came onto her. The  xaela had struck her to be overtly flirty, L’envie was so much nothing much would come off from this. Ceres might still move on once she’s done playing with her. That thought only brings a twince of loneliness to L’envie, even though the woman is lying right by her side right now. Makes sense, since L’envie has never been the type who just randomly jumps into bed with someone (unless her ether demands it so, apparently). But for now, until that day comes, L’envie tells herself to just enjoy the moment. _

* * *

_ In the morning, Ceres wakes up to L’envie bringing down breakfast. They still need to wash up next, though Ceres can’t seem to keep her hands to herself, pinching L’envie’s tits until her nipples stand erect and slapping L’envie’s ass until they go as red as ripe peaches. L’envie decides to use the shower, mostly to wash off last night’s excursion. _

_ “Aw, so quick to wash me off alright? You’re not mad about just now, are you?” Ceres fakes a hurt look, eyes wide like a puppy. _

_ “Yeah, but all the cum is getting encrusted on me.” L’envie parts her pussy lips just to show the other woman. _

_ “Hmm, looks mighty fine to me.” _

_ Ceres lets out a string of curses when L’envie starts jumping her fingers in out of said cunt, even though the bluenette is only doing this to wash off her own cum. Having climaxes multiple times last night made her cum from both ends at some point. In fact, Ceres should be doing the same, but the pinkette doesn’t really want to erase L’envie’s traces off her person just yet. _

_ Perhaps some hot water is in order. L’envie turns on the water in her bathtub so the both of them can soak in it and help relax their muscles. As fit as the both of them are, their muscles can still ache like a good work out, especially thanks to the loud activities from last night. Being in close proximity like this, especially when naked, sends more excited ideas straight down to L’envie’s transformative clit to a full ledge dick, standing proud so tall that the head reaches past her navel. The action, of course, doesn’t go unnoticed by the black-horned pinkette, as Ceres saunters closer from across the other side of the big tub. _

_ “Still hungry, aren’t we?” Ceres casually wraps a hand around L’envie’s girth, causing the other woman to gasp short on air when the same hand begins pumping enthusiastically. Though none of them make any move to further the interaction, most with L’envie just eyes on Ceres’ next move. “Tell me, sweetie, what do you have in mind right now?” _

_ “I don’t know. Many things, I guess. There’s so much stuff we can do to...  ah , pass the time.” L’envie stumbles when Ceres starts swirling a finger around her tip, sending her brain haywire. Now that they have fucked the  itch out of their systems, they can branch out to explore other different experiments. _

_ “Oh yeah? Like what?” _

_ “The most extreme? Easy. Cumbath.” Another gasp. _

_ “Is that as naughty as it sounds like to me?” _

_ Only one way to find out. _

_ L’envie has Ceres’ arms bound together at the top of her head with some leather ropes that go all the way to the heels of the tub once they drain the water out of the way. A tall table is moved into the bathroom from the bedroom outside, stationed right in front of the tub. L’envie perches on the table, legs spread wide so the  xaela can get a nice front view of her pussy and dick. _

_ L’envie is the one in power this time, and she can’t help but to feel exhalitate by the control Ceres is willing to surrender to her, all in the name of passion. _

_ So Ceres watches with fervent attention as L’envie slowly circles her fingers around her cunt, while the other ghosts over her dick, not requiring much attention at all before she starts cumming on her own, the first wad of cum hits Ceres square on the chest. The black-horned pinkette bucks instinctively, feeling the silent call of the unfucked dick, yet her restraints prevent her from moving any closer. So that’s why L’envie wants to involve these leather ropes. The longer this goes on, the more  want she accumulates. Though being pampered showered with so much fresh hot cum like this is not so bad either. _

_ L’envie just gives in and lets her ether take control, inhaling deep of the  xaela ’s scent so that her body grows more aroused by the urge to reproduce. Hot jets of precum start leaking at the tip, already so easily stirred since Ceres’ cunt is laid bare and helpless before her, ready for the taking. The only reason why she doesn’t reach over yet is because she wants to shower Ceres with this gift for being such a team player ♡ _

_ The bluenette finds herself going on autopilot as waves after waves of climax is torned out of her body. Once she clears her mind and only allow herself to think about sex. First there’s only splatters of cum, splashing all over across Ceres’ tan body here and there, mostly ending up on her chest or pelvis. But then as the climax grows more intense, their proximity to each other becomes a feedback of lust, Ceres’ desperate cries help push L’envie to her limit, her dick starts producing semen like mad, allowing bucket-full of cum to blast out of her like a damn about to explode. _

_ Liquid level steadily rising in the bathtub, Ceres can feel her feet sinking under. Her own pussy starts to throb and burn uncomfortably for only being able to watch, not touch. Her struggles against the restraints gets heard more, and to know that she wants L’envie so bad only pushes the white-horned bluenette further to douse Ceres with more cum. If one takes a time to think, one would wonder where all of this liquid is coming from, especially when it is more than the recommended level of fluids to be leaking from a humanoid body; but this is not a time used for thinking. _

_ Ceres is showered with so much cream, she is now navel deep in it, allowing her ass and cunt to be in a prepaluat state of being soaked in plentiful potential seeds. Some even manage to shoot right onto her face, making her almost choke and drown at the intensity of L’envie’s cum,  and she fucking loves it . _

_ Nothing is more beautiful than the sight of Ceres almost chest-deep drowning in L’envie’s own overtly excess cum. _

_ Ceres mewls. So much cum when it could have exploded right inside her womb. This does the trick and ticks L’envie’s already heavy ether mind further off. _

_ In the end, when L’envie can’t stand having Ceres goes unfucked so too long anymore, the bluenette crawls forward, feet splashing and sinking into her own lake of cum, and just starts lifting Ceres’ pelvis to meet her own, not caring that the other woman’s wrists are still tied backed above her head. _

_ Legs immediately work to latch on and hook around L’envie’s waist, but she can’t care any less about that. All she cares about in this desperate, maddened state is to shove her big dick into her partner’s tight pussy. She keeps thrusting her hips into the other woman’s pelvis, but in her franticness she keeps missing Ceres’ entrance, head sliding past the opening entirely and scutters across Ceres’ abs instead. _

_ She misses yet again, and this earns a growl of frustration, the expression earning a giggle from her partner instead. L’envie pinches Ceres’ ass as punishment. Now is not the time to laugh. _

_ With one hand supporting Ceres’ ass, L’envie manages to gather enough sense in her berserker state to guide her cockhead right onto Ceres’ opening. Flesh finally connects to the right spot, and after some crazy chasing, L’envie manages to angle herself just right, allowing her pale dick to finally sink into those homely caramel folds. The relief hoarse groan that emits from the back of L’envie’s throat is satisfying to say the least, before she proceeds to slide into Ceres’ pussy so good, she loses all her inhibitions, hips thrusting in a desperate mating call and just continue to fuck without a single care in the world, vision blurring and mouth drooling. _

_ Suffice to say, L’envie spent the entire day just pounding into Ceres to oblivion for hours on end, without stopping, until both of their legs finally give in and they sink into the tub together in a messy pile. _

* * *

That was easily one of the best fuck they ever had, except for perhaps their other sex marathon.

“Oh my, look at this dick standing up to attention again so fast, you must be thinking of something naughty,” Ceres chirps in.

Blinking back to present time once more, L’envie can’t fight the wide smile that is spreading across her face.

“You bet I do.” Then L’envie proceeds to fuck the living daylight of out her partner, as she whispers all kinds of vulgar praises of how much Ceres likes being showered so indecently by her dick. “You’re such a cock worshiper, aren’t you? Then why don’t you put yourself to good use?” L’envie makes a show to pump her sporting erection rough, so just she can get Ceres’ ever undivided attention.

Ceres’ only response is to let out a knowing, racy sound, and proceed to dive in, already buck naked and all.

They fuck and then fuck some more like it’s only the two of them in the world, get dinner delivered at L’envie’s dining room, until for them to quickly abandon the food mid-eating just so get Ceres fucked on the table, then for Ceres to fuck her in return. Their relationship is all about give and take, and it is just as wonderful as it sounds to L’envie.

_ —Fin— _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hundreds more stories like this over at my website. Read the continuation for free over at my story archive.  
> http://goo.gl/8is63z

**Author's Note:**

> I have hundreds more stories like this over at my website. Read the continuation for free over at my story archive.  
> http://goo.gl/8is63z


End file.
